Final Fantasy Seven One Shots
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: A Final Fantasy VII One Shot Collection. It is both containing humor, fluff, and angst, it is all out of order. Now up Zack and Aeris, promises long ago! Ask to have one shots made into real fanfics! It can be done! For some... No own FFVII
1. To Leave After it is Done

Final Fantasy Seven One-Shots

Number One:

To Leave After it is Done

Cloud's eyes slowly opened, looking around, what had happened, he was on the ground… He felt, dizzy, light headed. Then it hit him like a river crushing him with recent memories flowing into him. And finally it started to make a vague thing called sense, as it hit him. Blood was all over the place they called Northern Crater. Some his own, others all around. Then the worry hit, how were his friends doing? What condition were they in anyways? They all had been fighting Sephiroth… That's all… He could remember at the moment.

Pain washed over him, he ached all over as he tried to move, but his body was not willing on this matter, it wished for him to remain down, to rest. But right now he could not do that. He looked around, he saw the others. They were all unconscious, bruised, and bloody. It had been a hard fight…

Cloud tried to move but his body was unwilling. It seemed he just needed to rest. He knew a few things were broken… But god he was in pain… His vision blurred on his next attempt to get up.

Beside him, Vincent was rousing. He sat up like it was nothing, and soon stood, regaining his composure and stature in a matter of seconds. He looked rather bored with himself and what was going on, he took a quick look at everything and seeing Cloud awake went over to him and pulled him to his feet, supporting the blonde man.

"Thanks… We need to help the others…" Cloud told his comrade softly, his voice feeble.

"We do… Cloud, you are injured as well…"

They made it over to the others and in the end Vincent laid them all together. He went from one to the next, reviving them from unconsciousness and healing them with Cure 3. He did it with care, draining himself in the process and such, but to him that didn't matter. And some how Caite Sith had managed to escape any harm except being shut off. But quickly turned on once Vincent touched the robot. Once they were all awake and more or less able to travel they looked at each other. It sunk in.

"We… won…" Tifa was the first to say it.

"We did it…" Yuffie continued.

"Saved the damn planet…" Barret included.

"Beat the fucker Sephiroth, that damn bitch." Cid put it.

"And took care of Jenova." Caite Sith, somehow barely damaged from the fight…

"We destroyed Meteor." Nanaki told.

"And, we completed our quest…" Cloud summed.

Vincent, who was a few feet away, said something he meant not for them to hear, but only for him to say as he muttered a few words. His voice was louder than he had thought.

"Yet once more, I have sinned. Another stain upon my soul to haunt me for eternity. Lucrecia's child, I have killed… Forgive me…" He said, with a deep thriving agony from within.

The looked at him confused, his back was turned to them. Wondering if they heard him right, but sins? For killing Sephiroth? They met Luceria once and she had treated Vincent like shit… They knew that Luceria was Hojo's wife and Sephiroth's mother. He told her he was dead. But… Still, why was it such a sin?

He turned back around and looked at them, the same look upon his face, indifference as it was covered in shadows once more. Cloud got up and walked over to Vincent, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. Keeping him there to ask a question.

"Vincent… Since our jouney is over, will you tell us the reason?"

Everyone looked at him, besides Vincent who just stood there, frozen to the spot. They didn't know what the reason was, but Vincent and Cloud sure as hell did. And of course, like a great audience, waited for what was to happen next, what the great drama and secret was behind the whole 'reason' was.

"Cloud… My reason… For traveling… The reason… of my sins…" He sighed.

"Vincent, please, tell us…" Tifa spoke up. She, like the others, had always wanted to find out about his past.

"Please, understand… Now is not the time…"

"Then when is the time!" He asked indignantly.

"I don't know… When I am ready to release… But not now, I am sorry…" He told them tonelessly. "And now, I must depart, perhaps we may see one another again… Perhaps not."

Cloud let his shoulder go, and laid eyes on the gunman, on Vincent Valentine for what may be the last time. No one said a thing as he walked away. No one moved… And soon, he was gone from sight. Maybe to never be seen again… Only fate would tell.


	2. Finding out who Cares

Final Fantasy Seven One-Shots

Number Two:

Finding out who Cares

Vincent Valentine walked the graveyard; he had gotten directions to visit… An old enemy, but that enemy was also a friend, or a rival. But either way it was hard to learn after all of this time they had died soon after he did himself. But that didn't matter; he was going to visit her grave…

Looking down on the tombstone he just had to laugh, as tears stung his eyes. It read:

'A beloved mother, assassin, and bitch of hell. May she rest in peace.'

He smiled to himself, a tear sliding down his cheek, everyone he knew form then had died off, and they were gone… All of his old friends, from when he was a human and not some ugly monster. He sighed, shaking his head and wiping the tear from his eye. He had left the camp hours ago once they had dozed off, he was hoping to find his rival, and see how she was. But instead came upon her daughter and learned of the misfortune. But it was just so hard to believe, he had to come here and see the grave.

And still, they never found the body. He sighed and looked at the tombstone… It was odd; a black rose was carved into the top of it… And it was painted, with the initials… V.V… He knew that was a message for him, his fingers tracing it, as it opened and a note fell into his hand.

"Ingenious…" He commented dryly.

_Dear Vincent Valentine,_

_Yes, if you get this, it means I am dead. Gone to the beyond and out of your reach. I am sorry to not say goodbye before my death, but still, I hope you are well. I do not know how old you are, or what has happened to you. I pray that you find happiness and a long life. I also hope you are blessed with friends that you need for support._

_Vincent, I will miss you now that I am gone. I hope we will see each other one day. But, alas, maybe in another life we shall meet once more. So please, live… Live for me since my life is done… Live everyday to the fullest, you are needed, I know it. And do me one more thing, no matter how bad everything is, you must be strong. But, never loose who you are, Vincent Valentine. That is who you are, and no one else can take that away from you. Now, please, leave this note and never return here, grief will only strike those who come. I pray for your life and your soul. Be the great man I knew you as…_

_And yes, I was tortured to death shortly after you left… How do I know? Remember my premonitions, and yes, I saw the torture you suffered, Vincent. No man should suffer such pain. But you are unique, you can live through this, please be happy. And never die. _

_There was something, after the years we knew each other I never told you this secret that I hold dead within my heart… But the truth is, ever since we met I have loved you, with all of my being. And yes, I know you must love another, and please don't dwell on my feelings, please, never forget me. I love you… And never forget what love is._

_I pray for you, as I always will… And never, ever let your soul die._

_I love you, -------------_

Vincent looked at the note in shock, live? She wished for him to live? Even though she was dead! He looked at the letter again, rage in his eyes, along with tears at the loss, the emotion she expressed, and that he would never be able to see her again. He shook his head sadly and hated this, why did he have to be like this! Why was he chosen? What was so special about him? He used to be just another Turk. He did the jobs assigned; he killed, slaughtered, and made sure that it was always done. No matter the cost. And that was maybe one of the reasons. He was loyal, he knew that one from many comments that happened back in the day, but now that all didn't matter. He was a monster, a freak, something hideous. Such a freak that he should die. But, his sins kept him, until he was cleansed, he would never die.

"Why… Why didn't I die, fighting you? Why did this happen to me? What is wrong… and why, why do you wish for me to live!" He cried out in rage towards the heavens where she would now lie.

And before him seemed to appear some sort of figure, that was over the grave, and he knew who it was. It was her… his rival. She wasn't a day older than when he had seen her last… Was that the day she died? He looked closer, she was transparent to. She… she was really gone. She was dead. But what attached her to this world?

"_Vincent… It's me…"_ She spoke softly to him, her voice unnatural and the same.

"… I know… Why did you have to die?" He asked her, his voice filled with some rage and grief.

"_I'm sorry… I didn't mean to, but I couldn't stop it… But… I'm sorry on what happened to you, while you were… Changed…" _Her reply came.

"Please… Don't be… It is my own sin to atone for, my many sins. They are mine to bear."

"_Don't you have friends to help you? To help you atone for these so called 'sins' I still don't think you have anything to atone for, Vincent. You are a sweet gentle man, I pray that you realize. That you realize you need someone to help you bear such a heavy cross of steel that you put on yourself. Please, let someone in."_

He looked at her his head shaking. He knew what she was saying. Of course Vincent knew. But how, even if she was a spirit here for some reason or another, how could she still look at him like he was human? He was a terrible monster, a creature to be hated and despised. He was sure that the others hated him, didn't they?

"Don't. These are my own trial to bear… Rest in peace, dear one, for you deserve the rest after such a life. Maybe, perhaps, one day I shall join you. I beseech you to wait… If you can."

She looked at him with such a sadness to break his heart, he knew that tears would come from her if she could cry, but he doubted that ghosts could… Or maybe he was wrong, who know? But then the tears started to fall as she continued to look at him. It reminded him that he had never seen her cry when she was alive. But she was shedding the tears he couldn't cry.

"_Alright, but please, let people in… Let them help. And, I love you… Always remember that people need you." _Then she faded away into the night, letting him realize she was gone.

Vincent shook his head, wiping his eyes if any tears were left. He knew, she was truly gone and maybe, just maybe they'd meet again. But right now that didn't matter, he was stuck in this private hell and no one could help him…

"VINCENT!" Yuffie screamed.

"VINCENT….!" Came Tifa's yell

"COME ONE VINCENT!" That was Cloud.

"DAMNIT YOU VAMPIRE!" And next was Cid's yell.

"YOU DAMN FOO' VINCENT!" Dear ole' Barret.

"VINCET VALENTINE!" Nanaki's cry.

"HEYA VIN!" Caite Sith, the last.

That was it, the whole group was calling for him, and then came the whole of them yelling like idiots to try and find him. He hadn't been with the group for a long time… They had recently lost Aries, maybe a month or so ago… And were now looking for Sephiroth and all. Maybe they were afraid of losing someone else from their group? Or were they really concerned about him… He didn't know.

He walked towards their voices listening to their cries of his name, it was in a certain distress for most of them. Or more of an annoyance… Depended on the speaker. He didn't realize it till maybe a minute later.

"I am over here!" He called in a normal voice, not sure if he was heard or not.

They continued to call for him so he assumed they didn't hear him, and he continued to follow their voices and approaching footsteps until they were in view.

"Hey! We were looking for you!" Yuffie cried out indignantly seeing the sniper come into their line of vision.

"I… heard you…"

"Well, at least you're back…" Caite, their mascot, said in a relieved tone.

"You had us worried." Tifa told the former Turk.

"Worried?" The sniper asked.

"Of course, you fucking damned vampire. What do you think, you just fucking picked up and left in the middle of the damned night. No damn note you dip shit." Cid cursed at him.

"Ummm, well what Cid means is that, there wasn't any warning so we thoughts something happened to you and all, you know?" Cloud put it.

The rest nodded in agreement.

And the sniper looked confused, probably the most emotion shown in those crimson orbs of his since they had met him when they took off that lid from the coffin. He looked, utterly perplexed. It just seemed to them that he thought it was impossible for anyone to care if he was there or not. This to him was just the oddest thing that had ever happened so far, since he had been… Tortured in some extent of the damned word.

But the group couldn't see why Vincent was so confused. They just told him they cared that was all and then faced with this just plainly confused look. It was more of a look of disbelief to them but that wasn't the subject at hand. He looked perplexed at the thought that people cared for him. Now that in all nice ways to say it was that Vincent was completely messed up in the head no matter who or what or anyone said what so ever.

"Vincent? Why do you look so confused…?" Asked the slightly frightened robot.

"Are you confused… because we care?" Asked Tifa shyly.

He suddenly snapped out of it and his eyes turned back to the way they should be. He nodded his head as if telling something and agreeing to it.

"It is nothing. I am sorry for not informing you of my temporary departure… Shall we proceed to go to where ever is next?"

They nodded and then walking in their group formation, Vincent in the rear on their way back to the Highwind. Vincent had learned a few things today, but the most important one… Was that, even if he was a monster. He was cared for… People actually did care for him. And those people, were the ones he called his friends. And that's what they were, friends.


	3. A Hero's Death

Final Fantasy Seven One-Shots

Number Three:

A Hero's Death

Cloud, the great hero of the world. Savior of the planet, time and time again, was no, finally, an old man. Very old that life was barely within him. He had married his childhood sweetheart Tifa Lockhart many years ago, and thus had many children. But his love had died of old age a year ago. Just like he was now, dying of old age. And she had lived to be 200, and him, 201. It was unexplained why they team had lived so long. One time they asked Vincent, a comrade, who, even older than them, never aged. He told them that it was the exposure to mako and such, and the ancient's will.

Cloud felt his death upon him. He knew that tonight, his death would come. And out of his remainder group only two remained. Their names were Vincent Valentine, and Nanaki. They were both near enough to immortal, and neither human. But still, they were his friends. And, he was glad to have them near him. He was lucky, his children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and great great grandchildren were around him. He smiled at all of them… The last people he would see.

Now, everyone else had said their goodbyes, except for his friends. They were beside him… One on each side and smiled kindly… And Cloud said some of his last words to them.

"Neither of you have aged much in this time. Vincent, you haven't even changed a bit since I found you from that coffin, no? And Nanaki, I wish you luck with your family, and rebuilding your kind. After all of these years it's so clear in my mind how I remember the times way back then. All that battles… But, I have one last favor to ask of you… Please watch over my family and our friend's descendant. They need to be watched over, as does this world."

He looked at the two, the powerful sniper, former Turk. His old friend and ally. He smiled faintly at the man, and for once, got a grin in return. He'd be damned if nothing else right then.

Cloud then turned his head towards the powerful… friend and very wise creature Nanaki. Nanaki was someone to be remembered and after all of this time he had never seen his friend as a thing, but an intelligent person, which had saved his spiky ass over the years.

"And to you Vincent, live. Even cursed ass you say you are, which at times I have no doubt. You can protect all that are helpless. Nanaki, watch over your kin but please pass on the knowledge that you have learned as I have."

Cloud smiled once more, sitting up with some of his remaining strength and hugging them both, it startled Vincent the most… He wasn't the touchy feely person, nor was Nanaki. But they took the hugs graciously and returned it of course. His last and final gift, but not the final words.

"One day we will meet again." Nanaki told his dying companion with sadness lurking in his heart.

"Cloud, when the planet needs us once more, I will probably be alive even then. I'll wait for all of us…" Vincent added, almost sadly.

"May we meet again my good, dear friends. Farewell."

Cloud Strife the hero of the Planet, Savior of the world. Friend of many, Champion over Sephiroth and Jenova. Husband of Tifa Lockhart and grandfather, father, many times over. Ex-SOILDER of ShinRa, Protector of the last Cetra, Slayer of monsters, and friend.

He took is last and final breath to ever be breathed in this life, ending the legacy and life of the famous and loved Cloud Strife.

Vincent and Nanaki owed their heads in respect, moving back as the relatives came back in to cry over the fallen and well loved hero.

Nanaki, he stayed for the funeral that took place a few days later. While his companion, Vincent, slipped out unnoticed as he always did. To maybe, perhaps, wander the world as he usually did. Or to grieve in solitude. Maybe, to be gone and never seen by anyone ever.

And still, the great hero was finally gone. Maybe to never be on the world once more and forever his soul to be in the life stream, but no one knew… As had the last Cetra disappeared from existence long ago, but that is another tale.

No one knew if the planet would ever need him once again. No one really knew if he would be… back. If the planet chose to reincarnate them, then it would be so.

But the sun set for once more ending the day and turning it into night. But somehow, the whole entire would could feel that their beloved savior of their lives, was finally, resting in peace.


	4. Cloud's Stupidity

Final Fantasy 7 One Shots

Cloud's Stupidity

Cloud, the great hero of the world, he had saved thousands again and again. After the trauma with Yazoo, Loz, and Kadaj he settled down with the love of his life, Tifa Lockheart. Having finally gotten over Aries, because he was just a guilty idiot, not able till then to see who was right there all the time. But overall he was a great man, if to say so since he was so short. And, an emo bitch through a nice long period known as Post AC and AC. Now, if you ask me. He needed some Zoloft and a kick in the ------. Tifa, she should've done it too.

Now, one day dear old Cloud right now was moping, why? He hadn't gotten laid for some time, and he was unhappy. Tifa was too busy helping orphans and all to be with him, god was he getting sick of it. And everytime the mood was on, they were interrupted, why? Fate hated him.

So, he called Vincent over, who else than a vampire who hadn't been laid in 30 years to give advice of being happy and all. Yea, stupid move for the blonde.

"So, Vincent, how do you handle not you know, getting any."

Vincent, oh the best talker and Mr. Sunshine of course. What else was he? Happy pants and all. He just gave the idiot, Cloud, a look that said 'Uh huh'. Since he was the best talker he gave this advice:

"Think about other things you stupid blonde." And thus, Vincent left to go and sob over Luceria. GET A LIFE VAMPIRE! Oh, wait, he's dead so technically he can't have a life, sad huh?

Later, Cloud was talking to Nanaki, over all things he couldn't talk to Cid since he was working on another ship and yelling at Shera because his tea wasn't ready, and damn he wanted it more than to talk to whiny and ugly blonde Cloud.

"So, Nanaki… Umm, you see Tifa is just all too busy for me, what should I do?" He asked Nanaki, who sadly enough was licking his butt, like cats do. But he was a cat dog thing so why not?

"Well…" Nanaki finally stopped licking his ass and all then looked up at Cloud, obviously bored. "How in the hell should I know? I'm not a human, ask her!" And Nanaki left.

Cloud, once again a total idiot left to look for something to make Tifa feel more like he wanted her to feel, and he got her the best thing in the world… A gun.

But to make sure you're not killed about what was said when he showed her… Let's say what happened next.

Cloud was in the hospital, broken, bruised, bloody, and in more pain than anyone could imagine. But that wasn't the point huh? Tifa whipped his ASS. He got PWNED in nicer terms. But that was all to it.

The conclusion of this rather boring story is this. When Cloud is an idiot, make sure Tifa isn't near to kill him or he'll be pounded the sucker.


	5. Just Another Day

Final Fantasy 7 One Shots

Another Day

It had been what, a year since that happened… Yea, a year… GeoStigma was gone… after all of this time it seemed like everything was over, just like three years ago when Sephiroth was killed the last time. But who knew? Sephiroth promised he would not remain a memory… But what if that proved wrong?

Cloud shook his head in some sort of fear. Fear of Sephiroth returning maybe? Yea, that was it. He didn't want Sephiroth to return once more. He hated fighting him, because of the memories, the mental link. It was all killing him to think about it. And he hated it, no doubt about it. It was just another day… Till the promise, the promise was fulfilled.

"Cloud… Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

That was Tifa's voice, he almost forgot that she was near him, yes he was with her, and they had been together for a few months. And it was always, always perfect around her. He smiled slightly hearing her voice and turned around, automatically embracing her tightly.

"It's nothing, Tifa… I was just remembering the past. Sorry to worry you." He smiled slightly to make sure she wouldn't worry too much.

"Cloud…" She was crossing her arms and tapping her foot she knew these things for some reason.

"Fine… Fine… You win as usual my love."

She smiled slightly at the comment, it was a nice comment that she made and she kissed him on the cheek for her own comfort more than his, when he got like that, it was unpredictable what would happen next.

"Now tell me what's bugging you."

"I told you about the promise, right?"

"Oh, yes… The one He made."

"Yea, I was just worried… If he came… What would happen?"

"He's dead Cloud, we can't change that fact. There is no way that now he could return alright? Now please stop worrying over it. It just upsets me to see you like this."

He smiled once more and led her back to the bar, where for some reason costumers were waiting, the bar was back in business with Midgar mostly rebuilt, amazingly enough, Rufus and the Turks were now good guys, it was odd for a new leaf to be turned. But, now everyone was at peace. Even the stubborn Wutai kingdom had clammed up. Yuffie must have had a hand in this…

He hadn't seen a few of his friends since a year ago. But he knew they'd see one another again, someday. It was odd, he at least kept in contact with them, when he could, and so did Tifa.

Corel was being rebuilt by Barret and some other survivors; Marlene was still with him and Tifa. Plus, they found a new energy source that now Midgar used instead of Mako energy. It was electricity, from windmills, the sun, and of course the rivers. It all turned into electricity in the end, which was all a good thing, they now used it so that the Planet could live.

Nanaki was busy with Cosmo Canyon, repairing some damages, taking care of who knows what was going on around there. But he was happy helping his home, and still of course looking for others of his kind that might have survived. Cloud planned to go and help him once Midgar was ready to be done and ready to function.

Yuffie was in Wutai, becoming the famed and great ninja that she had always claimed to be. She was even taking her position of princess up, accepting her father as a great ruler. It was a relief to everyone that they had stopped arguing. But then again, at least she was happy to be back home. Happily Wutai was to be repaired soon enough.

Cid, dear Cid was reopening the Rocket project, he was going to go into space soon enough, once the other was built and of course he would pilot it. And finally he proposed to Shera and they were married after all. It was great that they were in love, which everyone always knew that they were. But after all, Cid was a stubborn old ass to the boot.

Reeve, well he had at least met Reeve during the whole escapade of helping rebuild Midgar, and for him and compared to the robot Cait Sithe, he liked Reeve better, and it was a shock to see who was really behind the whole robot thing. He liked Reeve, and they were going to see one another again of course, it just depended when… Reeve was an odd fellow.

Vincent… Well Vincent was Vincent. He hadn't been seen since the saga a year ago. He wasn't that happy about that, the only time he talked to Vincent was on the PHS. It wasn't that much of a conversation, all he knew was that he'd see Vincent when he saw him. And that he was stalking the world looking for information on the Jenova project, killing the other clones (several at that). Still, that was all just Vincent stuff; Nanaki had been the only one to really see Vincent in the past year. Cloud was plotting to go out and search for the sniper to bring him back and talk some sense into the man. This, in the end wouldn't help the situation, Vincent being stubborn as hell.

But overall, life was good. He had Tifa by his side, the world was safe… Nothing new, nothing unusual or life threatening, just the way Cloud liked it. Peace, if only this could last forever.

Tifa shook her head as the last customer for the night left. She sighed, this was getting a bit tiring for today, and Cloud was sitting there looking at the door.

"Cloud!" She called to him to wake him from his day dream.

"Yes?" He looked up at her with a sheepish grin.

She shook her head and heard the door to the bar slammed open. She looked, and what she saw made her go pale in terror. Cloud looked to see what shocked her so…

Standing there was the one and only Sephiroth. He looked just as he had… three years ago, one year ago… He stood up, more terrified than anything as the silver haired swordsman grinned with his same evil snarl.

"I told you, Cloud, I will never be just a memory. It's just another day."


	6. We do Care, so Happy Birthday

Final Fantasy One Shots

One Shot Six:

We do Care, so Happy Birthday

Vincent, he was in a rather gloomy mood today. Anyone that had half a brain could notice that much. He was in the corner, with his aura that was around him just screaming 'GET AWAY FROM ME OR DIE'. In other words, not very pleasant. No one knew what was bugging him; no one could even see what the hell his problem was. But in the end, he looked alright, the usual cold and angry look to him. But right now, it was just the chill he gave you for even thinking about him. Yep. Pissed he was.

man he was, or they thought at least, since not much was known about him. Mister Vampire was his given nicknames with all the jibes that they gave him every so often. But then again, what name haven't they called him? It was mean, sure, but with him, anything went by. He took a lot of the shit given from them. Was that really a good thing? Votes were taken to judge how long until he actually burst. He took a lot of shit… Seriously.

On that day it was fall, October some time… It was maybe the 13th. And on any day else it didn't matter, he was fine. But it was just this day he was even more bitchy than usual. But that really meant he wasn't overly friendly with anyone and everyone. He just as it seemed, to mope somewhere.

Tifa glance at her well in terms, friend. Well, that was what he considered him right? He was a part of the team, and she was friends with everyone else, so why not friend? The others really considered him as an ally. Except maybe Red XIII. He was the strangest, besides Vincent, so that didn't really count. The rest were wary of their almost the most recent addition. Cid was the most recent, even with his smoking habit and crude language; he was always there when you needed him.

She kept her gaze on the gunman, trying to figure him out, he was like a puzzle, only much more difficult and there were almost no pieces to be found. Actually, everyone was a complicated puzzle, with missing pieces. But that wasn't, in the end, what matter, it was that they were friends and together on a mission. That mission was to kill Sephiroth and save the planet.

Cid smirked, yes, again, as he usually did since he arrived with the group. He was jiving at Vincent. What? He was an open target for his jokes, dressed all dark and gloomy, a metal claw, never showing his full face, the blood eyes. It was perfect description for him. Oh, and don't forget the being found in a coffin thing, a rich statement overall.

He looked at the rather grumpy gunman, since that was he was at the moment, no denying it at the moment. He smirked; oh this was going to be such fun. He only did it because he wanted a damned reaction from the asshole.

"Hey, vampire, tell me what's up with you? You are a bit down, not enough blood to suck."

Vincent didn't even bother looking up. He looked miserable, well, he was acting it, which meant he wasn't being apathetic for once in his life. Oddly enough if you look at it that way. He just sat there; he was sitting and actually eating something for once. Tifa made a nice dinner for all of them, and he sat down when it wasn't something that he considered shit. Which was mostly everything that was made…? He was a picky eater it seemed.

"…" His only response, the typical one.

"He doesn't mean it Vincent…" Yuffie chimed in trying to lighten the dark aura over the place.

Vincent ate in silence, not even glancing up, he had helped himself, and no one was even bothering to take notice of the silent treatment given. It was the all same old same old. Well, it was still unnerving if he glanced up and looked, but that was all.

"…" The one and only response.

"Ummm, what does everybody think about my cooking?" Tifa asked timidly.

"It's delicious." Cloud added.

"Nothin' better to be eaten." Barret told her.

"I personally enjoy this." Red XIII commented.

"Tifa, you made it, of course it's great!" Yuffie piped.

"Damn good meal if I have ever had a damned one." A compliment from Cid.

"…It's… The best… I've had in a long time…" Vincent spoke, his words chosen with care.

They gaped, looking at him in a mixture of surprise and confusion. It was rare for Vincent to do anything of the sort. And a compliment at that, they were just completely and totally shocked. Well, if you knew Vincent it was beyond rare, almost impossible for anyone to get him to speak a sentence, it must be great.

Continuing the meal in silence, they ate to their hearts content, and even when the last bite was taken, they sat there in silence and looked at Tifa, who excused herself.

"I'll be back in a minute; I have to get something, alright? Stay here!" She left for a bit.

Cid grabbed a string ready to pull grinning from ear to ear. Cloud was passing things to them all, except for Vincent, ready for what was to happen. They made sure he didn't notice.

And then Tifa came in with a cake, it was lit with many many candles, how many wasn't the matter, as she set it in front of Vincent. She smiled, and Barret clapped him on the shoulder.

"What…?" He asked, almost stuttering.

On the cake it read:

_Happy Birthday Vincent Valentine_

_Are favorite Ex-Turk_

He looked at it in shock, wondering why and how they did this, and it was just for him. Vincent looked at them, he was… well, confused.

"How… Did you know?"

"Well, you see, we found it in a note you tried to throw away, Yuffie found it and we planned this for you." Cloud told the gunman.

Vincent looked at all of them in a sort of awe. Did they, really, truly care? Then why else did they do this, all of this just for him.

"…Thank you…" He told them.

He was received by what, seven rather huge grins that for some reason seemed to be creepy or rather, disturbing to a rather fine point. They broke into song all at once.

"Happy Birthday, our one and only gunman, happy birthday for a member of our team. Happy birthday have fun today. It's your birthday Vincent Valentine have fun and sing! Happy Birthday!"

It was their own made up song for happy birthdays, he didn't know why it was so… cheery and such, but he really appreciated it.

"Blow out the candles before they melt silly!" Yuffie told him with a grin.

"Ya don't have ta stare at ta damn thin' all day!" Barret was being funny.

"…" Vincent looked down, embarrassed slightly.

"What's wrong?" That was Tifa's concerned voice.

"Nothing."

He looked up, not saying a word, and glanced at all of their faces, he looked… Confused, as Cid looked at him and said 'Hurry the fuck up, damnit." But no one complained. That was Cid right there.

Vincent pulled down his cape top a bit, not that they could see his face, just that he could blow out the candles, and in one long breath, all of them were out. He pulled his cape back up and smiled to himself, a hint of that smile in his eyes.

"Yay!" All of them shouted at once.

"Now, let's eat!"

Vincent took out all of the candles and set them on a napkin, there was a whole bunch of them though. He had to use his claw and hand to get them all in a timely manner. They had the plates, bowls, spoons, forks, and cutting tool for the cake. Ice cream had also appeared on the table.

They looked at him smiling happily, Vincent offered to cut the cake, but they stuck their tongues out at him and told him too bad. Soon they were all served with cake and then looked at Vincent, who was still, overly confused.

"Take a bite so we can all start eating, don't you know the tradition."

"…I don't…" He said quietly, taking a bite.

Tifa shook her head, having been the one to say that as they all started to eat it all.

After the food was consumed they dragged Vincent to the ground and everyone was sitting in a circle. He was overly confused at the moment as they just smiled and he waited for them to explain what was going on right now. He wasn't all that sure right now.

"Now, you have to open the presents that we got you!" Yuffie exclaimed excitedly.

Somehow, to Vincent's belief was magic, there appeared, seven gifts all to him, just in the center of him. He was, well, astounded first off as he opened his mouth.

"No, you should not-"He was cut off by a gift shoved into his hand, with a red background and bat covered wrapping paper. He could tell it was a joke.

"That one is from me!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Open it!"

He opened it with care, using his human hand and not his claw for some reason, he had the bat paper off neatly once he was done he placed it out beside him, they were all giggling madly at him. He looked at it, just stared for a minute, it wasn't the… Well it was the gift.

It mewed. The thing mewed at him; it was a kitten a black kitten in a crate, that's why it had air wholes in it. With it was a litter box, scooper, food, and water and food dish, along with a brush, claw clippers and a toy mouse. There was a collar around it's neck and Vincent stared.

He opened the crate letting the kitten out, it crawled around for a minute and looked at Vincent with wide red tinged eyes, crawling onto his lap, curling up and purring soundly. He reached up a hesitant hand and started to stroke the kitten, petting the small thing.

"How do you like it?"

He didn't answer, seeing the smile in his eyes looking at the cat. He looked up at them and nodded. "Yes…"

"What are you going to name it?" Cloud asked.

"… Nightmare."

They weren't surprised one tiny teeny bit. Shaking their heads, Cloud passed his gift to Vincent.

"Yo, Vin, this is from me." Cloud told him.

As the same as the first he unwrapped it, this time the paper was a dark blue color with little lightning bolts all over it, and don't forget the storm clouds and rain.

In this one oddly enough was… A whole damned package of bullets, and they were the nice and expensive ones, the really damn expensive ones that cost more money that 1000 worth of Gil. Damn… Was the only word for it?

"…Thank you…" He was looking with it in certain awe; he hadn't used this shit since his Turk days.

Barret was the next one; he passed it over grinnin' like a goof. But he accepted it, opening it with the same care; this one was black with shinning silver guns… Odd.

And in it well it was nice. An AVALANCHE badge, he knew Barret had one on him somewhere, but now he had one, he was grinning to himself as he looked at Barret. He was accepted…

"Thank you, Barret."

Tifa had already shoved her gift into his arm; he looked at her confused as she smiled. As usual he took the same care with the wrapping paper; it was red with the purple letters gunman all around the paper. He smiled taking the same careful touches he always did.

This was a glove, a singular glove, black as night with finger wholes, this one had the initials V.V. on it. The color was a blood red, he liked it. It matched his outfit, and the knuckles on it were the same color and alloy of his boots and claw.

"…Thank you, Tifa…" He marveled at it, noticing that his own, the old one really, was fraying and wearing.

"How about you put it on?" Tifa asked.

He put it on, quickly, not wanting them to gawk at the huge scar on his hand. He didn't really like showing any part of his body, to anyone. They all smiled approvingly, he tucked his old glove into his pocket and nodded.

And soon enough another package was brought by Nanaki and dropped in front of him. Since Nanaki didn't have hands that was all he did. Nightmare walked out of Vincent's lap to purr against Nanaki. Who, blushed.

"Well… Open it Vincent." He grabbed Nightmare by the scruff and placed to kitten in Vincent's lap. It mewed at him, and Yuffie was giggling at him for some reason.

But, in the end Vincent obliged. It was more in a bag instead of wrapped, with tissue paper balls on top. Vincent looked at Nanaki with a raised brow. Pulling out a long… LONG stick that was engraved with several letters and markings, he recognized as Cosmo Canyon's ancient text.

"…It's… A relic isn't it?"

"Yes, the stick of immortals to be… Accurate."

"What is it about?" Tifa asked.

"Well… It's supposed to be passed down from each generation of my family. Until a true immortal, no matter how made or created. And worthy of honor and acceptance from my line. It may be given to. It is said to be from an immortal tree branch struck by lighting and carved over many of years. It was branded with a good amount of those markings. Stating who it was for, and since Vincent is able to hold it, he's worthy. And I had no doubt that he was."

"I'm honored Nanaki…"

"You deserve it, may it help you in your long life, Vincent." He grinned at the gunman.

He nodded, Nanaki went back to his place and for the moment everyone was silent with respect. Vincent had the stick in his lap in a nice respectful position, next to Nightmare, who was asleep.

After the moment was over, Cid, last to give his gift handed it over to Vincent, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's from me damnit, open the fucking package already."

Vincent nodded; the wrapping paper was just a plain dark black, with a ribbon, a blood red velvet one. He wondered if Cid actually wrapped this himself, but still he just did the same as the rest, and blushed madly at what he was given.

A box of condoms… Yes, condoms. He didn't know why in hell he was given these but everyone was laughing out loud at what was given. Cid was crying his eyes out from laughter. Vincent just sat there, awkwardly for a minute until they calmed down.

"Now, I got you those damn things just in case you wanted to do some shit with some damn bitch. We don't want any other fucking yous around. Let alone mini yous. One of them is fucking enough Vinny."

Vincent continued to blush.

"What are you, a fucking virgin?"

"… It's not that Cid…"

"Whatever, damn virgin."

"You can't prove it."

"Hee hee. Happy Birthday." Nanaki chuckled.

"Why did you do all of this?" He asked them all finally.

"We care Vincent, Happy Birthday." Tifa told him.

"Group hug! A group hug is in order!" Yuffie ordered.

And, all six of them, before Vincent could get away, hugged him tightly. He blushed even more, not used to this much touching from anyone. He looked at them, and hesitantly put his arm, and claw, around them. Taking care not to hurt them. Since he was a nice guy. He learned something today, even if he was cursed. A sinner with a soul of black. He still had people to care for him, and that he cared for. No matter how you are, someone really cares for you. No matter how you are.

And it was the best birthday he had had all of his life. Surrounded by friends, ones that no one could ever replace.

"Thank you… For… Caring…" He said quietly.

The others were confused why. But then again, they didn't care, and hugged him all the same.


	7. Aeris

Final Fantasy One Shots

One Shot Seven:

Aeris

Aeris… She was a kind and gentle soul. One filled with hope, love, understanding, and happiness. She loved everything and everyone. Enough to be said she could even love her enemies, and for most people, they could only hate. She was a ray of sunshine, a ray of hope. The best kind of person their could ever be. But she wasn't even human. She was Cetra. An ancient, old race that was thought to be wiped from the world. But she was the last… The only one that was left.

And she was killed.

Murdered in fact, she was murdered, killed by their worst enemy, Sephiroth. Sephiroth had descended upon her and killed her. Just stabbed her with his sword the Masamune through and through. Thus, ending the poor girl's life…

But, even in death she had helped. She left them a gift, a magnificent gift. It was called Holy. It had saved their lives from Meteor. It had saved them from their destruction; it had made them happy… In a sense. She was the only reason everyone in the world was alive. But that was the truth; all of their thanks had been given to her. Aeris.

She left behind wounded friends; they had her ribbon, wrapped around their arms as a remembrance for the dead and deceased flower girl. That was another term she was referred to by, being a flower seller before this whole journey began. But the ribbon was a symbol of her, it was a lovely pink, and they all had it wrapped around their arms, some didn't show it, like one of them more secretive members, Vincent. And some showed it in plain view forever to be seen. Like the one who loved her, as a mother in a sort of truth, Cloud Strife.

It was difficult for all of them to deal with her death. They loved her, they were a family. And in any family if someone was lost everyone in that family was sad and upset. But that meant nothing… To the true pain felt, even by the planet… With her gone, and back into the life stream.

But, to be told as truth, many thought her too good for that, that she should go to the promise land first, not to the life stream. She was a pure soul… Anyone who had glanced at her knew that as a fact. She was… special in her own way, a unique individual. More than almost anyone in the world.

Still, she was gone. If anyone there was to describe her death, it was as if… She was ripped from the world in the cruelest way possible. Praying, she was praying when she died. She looked so peaceful, so lovely, so perfect even. But, even perfection fades away. Why? Because it is never meant to stay in a world so ugly, so cruel, so fake… And next to something so pure and shining, the world begins to fade away, leaving only the darkness to stay and fill up the gap left behind.

They said their goodbyes to Aeris before Cloud had taken her to the lake and then, laid her pure body. So dull, lifeless, a corpse. As all corpses… They couldn't move, they couldn't smile, and they couldn't love. That was the worst thing, the worst thing of all. The life, the total being was lost from that body. And yet, as sad as it was, they were still knowing that they could have done more. They could have saved her.

She knew. They knew it, she knew she was going to die. And still she went. So brave, she was so brave to do something like that. To know she was going to die and still walk strait into it without another thought. She was almost, close to, being a heroine. No, she was one. She was to be, no she was, the greatest of them all. She gave her life unselfishly to save them…

Sure, they would have done the same, but she did it, without hesitation, without a second thought to her gentle, almost innocent mind. It was sad. No, it was more so aggravating and rather… upsetting… No, no again. It was a horrid, horrible, terrible thing of misfortune.

Even now, even today, she's still here. With them, around them, her spirit is there. Just to make sure they survive. She knows even in death that she was needed and she gave them what she could. She was a giver. Even in death she was giving them something. In her life she paid the ultimate price to keep them alive, to keep them safe. Her life, the greatest of all. Her own self.

But they didn't need to dwell on her death. She was a happy person, full of life and love. No one could ever compare with that. Ever. But that's what made her so special, and she is that special even today. And still, she lives in the hearts of those happy, and good. Like her friends that even today can look up and remember her, she was a great person. One that is destined and will be remembered for all time.

And as memories go, the sweet and dear ones kept of those passing after us. We remember the good times, and try not to dwell on the bad. With a death so sad, shocking, and tragic, it is tempting to dwell on that. It is better to just let it lie, and live with the next days. Sure, she would want them, Aeris, with that kind heart of her's… For them to be happy.

And thus, she became the voice of the planet more of less and a guide for her good friend Cloud who tried to seek forgiveness, when he was already forgiven in the first place.

The only name to ever give her justice on how she was, given to her by her friends on a tombstone they carved one single name for her…:

Pure Light.


	8. Vincent

Final Fantasy One Shots

One Shot Eight:

Vincent

Vincent was one of the last additions to the group. He wasn't like the others, to put it nicely. He was one of the most reclusive of the members, and the most mysterious of them all. By mystery, it was meant by how he never… Told anyone anything about him self. He seemed to always be in a shell that no one could crack. The basic things were known. He used guns, he was of accurate aim. He disliked people, noise, and talking. And, most importantly, he was an observant, extremely intellectual person. Also to not leave out a nice informative part, he was an ex-Turk. Yes, he was once a Turk. He once worked for the very company that the whole team hated. ShinRa Inc. And no one could argue why they hated the company. They were also taking it down along with Sephiroth. It was funny that someone like Vincent was in their merry band of travelers, for all sorts of places with all sorts of pasts. But in the end, they were a team.

His full name was Vincent Valentine. It was an odd name, VV as the initials at that. But, in the end he was a rather strange person himself. With his crimson hues that bore holes into your very soul, seeming to know everything and anything about you. But… His gaze didn't last too long. He covered himself in the oddest assortment of clothing, a crimson cape thing, with a neck to cover a good part of his face. Along with his matching headband that held up his rather long and shaggy raven black hair. It didn't do very well with the locks coming out of its many wrappings. It was more of a cloth than anything else. The rest of his clothing was all black, even the belts on him, which were three that were on the oddest of angles. But, the oddest thing was the claw, made of some sort of alloy that matched his boots. The alloy was golden and very powerful since he could use it as a weapon.

Vincent, himself, was a very strange man. He didn't look very powerful, but those who knew him more than a stranger on the block. Which of course meant his friends, knew that a terrible power, like a curse, dwelled within him. That power, on many occasions had tried to consume him. He was, inside, full of chaos. And ironically, that was the name of his last and most powerful form… Chaos. That was the most dangerous of them all.

His past, was one not to be repeated and should never be experience by anyone else in any shape or form, it was too cruel even for the one who placed these many terrible things upon him. And if anyone ever said that Vincent was a heartless monster, they were terribly wrong. He had a heart, maybe too large and too good for any man alive. He was pained more than any man alive, filled with torture of a past too grim to be explained here or anywhere for that matter. Even Sephiroth, from birth experimented on several times and such, had a pass less brutal than his own. It was surprising, and yet, sadly, true.

Not much is known on that past of his; all that is known was that he was experimented on. After being shot and brought back to life, and then placed into a coffin where he was put into a nightmarish, no, hellish sleep that lasted for twenty eight years until AVALANCE found him in that very coffin in the bottom of ShinRa mansion. Or rather, the basement.

When he woke up, he was a mess; there is no doubt about it. He was asking for his former love, not lover mind you since she loved Hojo and not him, Luceria. And he told them what he knew when asked about Sephiroth. Later, he joined the little group, knowing he would run into his old enemy, the man who experimented on him, Hojo.

Even when they killed Hojo (supposedly) he even wished the man to rest in peace. Only an honorable and great man could do something like that, to wish the best for his worst enemy. Very few are that noble. Or, that stupid if you look at it that way.

Vincent Valentine was and is a man of… Well, power. Along with intimidation and the power of making people scared of him at first sight. But that falls under the category of intimidation now, doesn't it? But then again, wouldn't you be scared by a man like him with those almost glowing crimson eyes of his? I guess so.

A unique individual was one way of saying politely that Vincent was, and is different from other people. He is probably the most unique of all. With a past shrouded in mystery and pain, or rather to put it more bluntly, in torture and death. He wasn't one to talk about that past of his either. The most ever pried out of him was when they woke him up from that coffin. And right before their 'final' battle with Sephiroth.

There was one question never answered, not even in Vincent's mind. It haunted him day and night for some reason. Was he Sephiroth's father? He didn't even know that answer. Hojo claimed the baby as his own when Sephiroth was born. But then again, Vincent wasn't sure. Hojo had questioned the matter on several occasions, as he had remembered. But that in the end didn't matter. It was to him a sin either way. For killing Lucrecia's child… The child of the very woman he loved. He loved her so dearly it cost him his own life, and humanity.

Like what was said before, he didn't say much on his past. But then again, who would really wish to talk about something like that? Rather, he didn't speak much. They thought that it was the demons that he changed to talking to him in his head. Maybe that was why he talking in such an odd fashion.

'Atone for my sins' was something he said. It was never clear, since he barely stated what his sin was. It wasn't his fault, the whole group knew it. But they couldn't consol with him to tell him what the truth was. So, he kept that way, wallowing in guilt and self loathing. For a time that is. Later on he seemed to forgive himself to a degree. Before they defeated Sephiroth, it seemed he was going to revert back.

In the end, the only way to truly describe him is to say he was an honorable and noble man. With a horrid past… A mind filled with demons… A mysterious aura filled with pain and sadness. To sum it all up only to only a few words:

A wounded heart, a broken soul.


	9. Happy Birthday Seph

Final Fantasy 7 One Shots:

One Shots Nine:

Happy Birthday, Seph

"Who do you care about?" It was a blunt question coming from a rather cheerful and blunt person. Solider First Class, Zack Donovan.

"Why do you ask?" Then came the cool and almost cold response from General Sephiroth himself.

"Well, I have Aeris, my sweet and kind girlfriend, I was just wondering if you had someone to care about, hold, talk to… You know a significant other." Answered the man known as Zack Donovan.

"…Why do you want to know such things?" He felt something coming from his second in command, like he had seen something he wasn't supposed to. That was something he wouldn't put passed the overly cheerful and friendly man.

Zach wasn't really sure how he would tell Sephiroth he saw the picture of his General and some female kissing underneath some mistletoe from a photo dated from last Christmas. It was just something he couldn't really picture… The General with as girl, a female for crying out loud No, he certainly didn't think the man was gay, it was just… odd.

"…Well…"

Sephiroth turned around, his coat flittering behind him as he turned giving him the airs of someone royal beyond compare, he was a great hero, or so they said. Of course he'd be like this, arrogant and superior. What else could be expected from him?

"…Well what, Zack?" He asked, his voice turning dangerous. He knew why this was coming up, what his second in command had found.

"I saw a picture, on accident…" He confessed to the man, seeing the anger from his 'boss' he took a step or two back.

"…And do tell me what was in this picture?" Sephiroth asked, his hand moving casually down to his sword, not really a threat… Just a warning if you must put it in a kinder way.

"Ummm… Do you promise not to get mad?" And there came the classic Donovan smile, it was one of those smiles that could take away MOST of the hate from a person. It was an amazing invention that could even work on the heartless Sephiroth! Yes, a genius could only make something like that up, or a complete idiot. Sometimes Sephiroth wondered which one was his partner.

"…Tell me and then I shall decide." Yes, Sephiroth was getting angrier at the moment thinking on what he had seen. He shouldn't have left him photo album on that page… the one with… her…

"…You were kissing a very nice looking female/"

"…" Uh oh, silence. If anything that was the worst thing you could get from the general.

"… Well the album was open and I just took a glance and saw her, you two looked rather close so I though I might ask."

"…" Even more silence, even worse than just one response of silence but TWO.

"…Are you going to kill me?"

No doubt that the thought hadn't crossed his mind, the real question was HOW was he going to kill Zach? Through… torture? How about decapitation or a slow long painful death? It was just so hard! The choices were almost limitless. The torture sounded like the best at the moment.

"…Maybe." Truthfully, the General hadn't decided yet, to kill Zack, or to not kill him?

Zack backed up a bit, making his way for the door, to of course escape no matter what. This was between him living and him dying. He of course preferred the living part most of all.

"Ummm, Seph, are you going to kill me?" He asked, hesitantly using the general's hated and loathed nickname, maybe it'd distract him from killing, huh.

"I swear Donovan, if you tell ANYONE about this I'll have your head and your girl's on a silver platter at my feet before you can blink." He growled menacingly at his second in command.

"No problem, but who was the chick? I never thought you would be with a girl, now I can breathe safely knowing you're not gay!" He smiled.

"… Remember that restaurant you took me to a year ago?" He asked glancing curiously at his partner.

"The one next to the flower shop where I bought Aeris those roses? Yeppers." He said with a grin.

"I ran into her there, at the flower shop when you forgot to get them. She was purchasing some… And we got to talking…"

"Was she gawking at you like everyone else?"

"No, she'd never even heard of me, oddly enough."

"How is that, I think everyone in the world knows who you are!"

"Well, I guess not. I asked her on a date after I picked them up… We've been seeing each other in secret since." Sephiroth confessed.

"Wow… No wonder you've been on edge."

"…Zack… You know you are the only person I can tell things like this to…"

"Of course, it's because I'm so lovable!" Zack smiled, he was being dead serious. That was the scary part.

"If you tell a soul…" He started to threaten.

"I know, I know, you'll go and kill me and Aeris. Believe me, the only one I'll tell is Cloudy."

"You mean that new recruit?"

"Mhm. He and I have become fast friends, he's a bit scrawny, but when he's angry he can probably match you, with a little more training of course."

"…Impossible."

"Never underestimate the power of those younger. I bet you just want to keep your title of 'being the best' safe, eh?" Zack was grinning that odd little grin…

"Where did you pick that annoying grin?"

"Cloudy."

"What is with you and that child? Why are you so attached to that boy?"

"He needs a friend… And I guess I am the only one that sees him for who he is, and not some weird little boy."

Sephiroth shook his head; sure his partner was an idiot… But his heart was in the right place. Sadly enough that idiot had enough heart for the both of them. It was quite annoying to deal with it all. He didn't mind dealing with Zack. In truth he considered the man a… a friend, his only friend. The truth was he trusted him with his life… Which Zack had saved in the Wutai War not long ago, maybe just a year ago? Of course Sephiroth would never admit it, but he did care for Zack.

One of the reasons Zack easily annoyed the man… It was out of concern if anything. What else? It was just that Zack was much more reckless than and not as durable as he was. What else?

"I still say that child is trouble."

"You say that about everyone Seph."

"… He is." He protested, knowing it was useless.

"He's misunderstood. How about you meet him, huh? I think you should. You might see a bit of you in him, if you don't watch out."

"Fine." Sephiroth had given up arguing a long time ago.

"Hey, Sephiroth… When are you seeing that girl again?"

"…Soon…"

"Why don't we go on a double date? You and the girl along with Aeris and me, how does that sound?" Zack had another suspicious grin… It meant he was up to no good.

"…No."

"Oh why not? Is it because you're shy? Or is she shy?"

Sephiroth turned around and glared at Zack, this time the other man backed off knowing he was pushing it a little too far. But then again, Zack knew better than to get on the General's temperament today… It was a special day that the General hated more than any other day of the year. It was his birthday…

Of course Zack had gotten the general something, but it was different from what the millions of fans that he had gotten him. Females from all across the world sent him whatever they thought was nice, from nude pictures to love letters. This was why the General hated this day, along with Valentine's Day and Christmas.

"Never mind Zack. Don't you have paper work to do?"

"Hey! That's not fair! I just finished it, and besides, you need a day off, it's your birthday!"

Again, that smile lingered as Zack disappeared behind his desk and took out a neatly wrapped package as he gave it to the General and continued to grin.

"What?"

"Seph, it's a birthday gift from me, to you, alright?"

"…"

"Hey! Open it Seph! It took me forever to find the thing!"

Sephiroth looked at the gift that had been forced into his hands. He looked unsure of himself as he eyed the metallic silver paper and big green bow. It looked like Zack had wrapped it himself with all of the tape that was holding it together.

The General finally and of course in a gentle and elegant manner, he tore off the bow and slowly, but surely unwrapped the package.

Then, it was a box, a nice smooth creamy white one. Most likely a very expensive object was inside of the box… But he really didn't want to open it. He had to look up and see Zack's smiling face to convince himself to open the almost perfect package.

Finally, gently opening the gift he gasped slightly as what was inside… It was something Sephiroth had always wanted but of course he would never admit to such a childish thing… Except in his diary, of course. It was his old blankie… He had it growing up in the labs until Hojo hid it somewhere. Sure, it was old but that really didn't matter. The blankie was faded, a pinkish color instead of the red it was when he had received it.

"How… Did you know about this?"

Zack just grinned like a fool. "I knew you'd like it…"

Sephiroth tried not to smile, but of course Zack could see a corner of his lip turn up slightly, and of course his second-in-command responded with a huge grin.

"…Thanks…" Sephiroth said, letting the unfamiliar syllables roll off of his tongue.

"Hey, it's what friends do, and besides, you need your blankie so we can have ours fight."

If Sephiroth wasn't Sephiroth, he would have fallen over and twitched at the idea. Sometimes Zack would just say something… That was either ridiculous or just plain stupid. This time it was funny and rather immature, but none the less embarrassing.

"…You have one?"

"Of course! Mine's blue and its name is Dream! What, does yours have a name to?"

"…Yes…"

"What is it then, Seph?"

"Nightmare…"

Zack sighed, well that sounded just like Sephiroth. Then again, he realized their blankies were complete and total opposites. That was the odd thing, it was just like them. They were complete opposites and yet extremely good friends. He wondered how things worked out like that, but then again who knew.

"See, they'll be the best of friends, like us!"

"…You never seem to stop amazing me with your oddities Zack."

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Hmm… You are one odd fellow."

Zack wasn't paying attention as he started to ramble on about the blankies…"Oh, you see. Well Dream has a small Buster Sword… I think yours needs a small Masamune so they can both fight, don't you agree?" Zack asked in his cheery sort of way.

"Sure… I think I already have one…" He was just trying to shut him up. (A lie.)

"Good! They can fight tonight! Oh, and I gave us both the day off, so come along!"

Zack grabbed Sephiroth's hand and dragged him out of the office, and that they the two friends went out to spend some time having fun. It was also the only day they all saw the famous and heartless General Sephiroth holding a faded red blankie. No one spoke of that ever again.

Then again, they did go off and later have their blankies fight each other. Much to Sephiroth's horror, Nightmare had almost lost to Dream. And still, their friendship grew and grew… It would remain that way until fate saw differently.


	10. Love, it takes Courage

Final Fantasy 7 One Shots:

One Shots Ten:

_**Love, it takes Courage**_

At the moment it wasn't bugging them, not one bit. After all it had been around four years since they had defeated Sephiroth. He hadn't 'risen from the dead' in around two years, so it was alright. A question of if he was ever to return still chilled them to the bone. That was a scary thought, no matter how you looked at it.

One of the most worried out of the group was of course the leader, Cloud. He was the one with the most connection to this little event sequence. He knew that one day the feared legend, Sephiroth, would return to finish what he started. That was the day Cloud feared most.

Sometimes is scared Cloud to think of what would happen to his friends, the ones he cared for most, if he was to ever return? He was haunted with nightmares at the dead of night with visions of what could happen. Sephiroth was the one that had haunted him for all of these years, but what scared him most was that he knew of Sephiroth's last words: "I will not remain a memory". Those were the words that brought up his deepest fears. Fears of the unknown.

This fear tugged at his heart when he least expected it. It caused him to hesitate over and over and mull over thoughts of the past. He didn't know what else he could do about the situation. The thoughts and dreams all said one thing to him; he needed to see if it was true. He needed to know if Sephiroth was coming back one day to finish his work. And if so… What could he do to stop them? If anything, he wanted to do it alone so his friends would not be evolved with this crisis. Especially Tifa, no one meant more to him than her, if anything he wanted her untouched by battle. Even if she knew how to defend herself without any help. The thought of her fighting made him wish to weep.

His thoughts were always on her when he wasn't doing something, thinking of her soft hair… That glistened in the sun. Her sparkling chocolate eyes that he felt himself weak in the knees when she looked at him. Her wonderful smile that matched anything else to perfection…

He knew he was in love.

That was one reason he couldn't bear to see any harm come to his love. If anything happened to her, he could never forgive himself. There was no doubt it that. Tifa meant everything to him… Absolutely everything. He would give his life for her, without a second's hesitation. Cloud was a devoted man to anything he cherished, the one thing he cherished most was the love of his life. Losing her… was like losing himself.

Yet, she wasn't gone. Every single day she was there, taking care of the remaining orphans, and running a bar at the same time… It was amazing how she did it all.

Sometimes he wondered about the others, like what they were doing, and if they ever wondered the same about him. He worried about them from time to time, thinking that maybe they were in trouble or something like that. Thoughts like that drove him into panic from time to time, even if he knew they would be safe. He was just a caring kinda guy.

Cloud sometimes saw his friends, they would stop by, or he would travel and stay with them for a day or two, just to catch up and see how things were going. Of course telling them what had been happening in his life for the past few months. Or year, depending on how long it had been since he had seen that person.

Of course he hadn't seen Vincent since their last battle, not long ago… No, it had been almost a year, it worried him that the sniper was gone once more, wandering the world looking for some sort of 'atonement'. Whatever that was. It was a reason why he hoped Cid would find him, so that they could make sure the man was alright.

Sadly, he didn't have enough time to go out and scour the world looking for his friends. If he did… Well it would make life a lot easier.

But life was never easy.

Not for him and his friends at least. Battle after battle they had fought together their bonds had become stronger, it was a good thing, no doubt. But sometimes he wondered what it would be like if they never met, would he still be in the shadow of memories? Would he be in love with Tifa? What would be going on… would the world be gone? Would Sephiroth exist? How would the world be?

Thoughts like this often kept him up, because he wondered why everything was the way it was, you could say he was being rather philosophical. Then again it could be said that he was channeling Vincent, again. That was usually said when he sounded smart, and not a chocobo haired guy.

A blonde chocobo haired guy, even worse.

So, maybe he was an idiot sometimes, but who… Nevermind.

Sometimes he felt the world was against him. Like when he had three silver haired men… kids… depending on what you took it as, after him and trying to recreate Sephiroth. It happened not long ago, at least he came out of it alive.

It was scary… Sephiroth came back that time. He didn't sleep at least a month after that, the thought of Sephiroth coming and killing him during his sleep caused him many many sleepless nights. Sadly enough, he had to deal with it… The nightmares, and memories.

Amazing wasn't it? How time just flew by, until the day he finally gathered the courage and proposed to the one he loved so much. The one day he went on one knee and opened a box, asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. And she said yes, without a moment's hesitation. She told him she loved him, and that she would be honored to spend the rest of her life as his wife. That made Cloud the happiest man in the world, to be accepted. To finally confess his true feelings to the woman who he loved the most. And that she accepted him no matter what it cost.

That was something, that was called true joy. That feeling, accompanied by true love. It was… perfect.

Perfection, even through two so flawed it can blossom from the one thing that so many want and so few are blessed with, the true perfection of love. In it's purest and most bliss form… It is wonderful beyond words. That was something Cloud and Tifa had.

It was happiness.

Blissful and pure, Cloud loved the feeling he got from Tifa everytime he looked at her, and since they were to be… together forever. It was something that he could and would never forget.

And he realized with all of these events, they all led up to his life to remain with his love, Tifa. Love, to confess it took all of his courage. And he would have never gotten it without Sephiroth. In the most ironic way, his enemy had helped him in more ways than one.

Standing up after reflecting on all of these things, he smiled, glancing out the window at the last spot he had seen his enemy.

"Thanks Sephiroth. Even if you were my enemy, you, after all of our battles…you gave me the courage to confess my love to Tifa. In the end, I have to thank you. Thanks." He walked away, going on his merry way to start a merrier life.

And as he was gone, he could not hear the reply.

"You will not be thanking me long, Cloud Stife." Came the reply of the enemy he hated to his core. "And I'll make sure you hear."


	11. Hikari

_**Final Fantasy One Shots**_

_**One Shot Eleven:**_

**Hikari**

It was another day at ShinRa, and like any other day at ShinRa today was the same, papers filed, reports to be made and medals to be awarded. Today was different actually; Zack Donovan knew that since he was finally a First-Class SOILDER. And of course when it's your first day you go up to see General Sephiroth. Now, Zack wasn't that happy to be going up there at FIVE AM. But, what could he do that was when his appointment with the General was scheduled, so that's what he had to do right now, nothing more and nothing less. Of course Zack put on his chipper face and the 'Smile to free evil' invented by his little buddy Cloud Strife. Ah, he used it just for an occasion like this because he had to deal with the unhappy, grumpy, cold-hearted, and icy general. Boy, was his luck at an all time high today or what? Besides the fact of who he had to see in a few minutes, everything else was happy and dandy for him, he whistled a tune that seemed to be fitting 'One-Winged Angel' it was a song that was made to 'make-fun' of the general. So, of course to lighten his mood singing it softly helped a lot.

"Okay… Zack, calm down… Breath, he won't kill you if you're lucky." He gulped. "Not helping."

Of course Zack was trying to calm himself and of course it wasn't working that well now was it? This was the infamous General Sephiroth; everyone knew that if you pissed this man off he was going to kill you. And of course he would get away with it, he was physically and probably over-all the most powerful man in the world, now that's saying a lot. If Sephiroth wanted—they knew he could take over the company and the world. No one would stand up to him because no one was able to defeat him. At least that was the rumor going around, that had been going around for who in hell knows how long.

It was like teaching the Turks what virtue was, ha hopeless indeed. Everyone knew that trying to teach something like that to the Turks was telling Sephiroth to wear pink, hopeless, and it might cost your life! All of that and a bag of chips, life really bit sometimes.

Well, now Zack had arrived on the floor of his doom. It was… Oh one of the high levels in the building, he knew that much, but damn it was the nicest of all… The fountains in the back, two of them were bubbling away making him think of going to the bathroom. He looked below him at the carpet, well that could be a few years worth of his salary for something like that. It was almost a shame to step on it with his shoes on; boy he knew it would feel like heaven to his poor aching feet. He hoped that his boots weren't tracking dirt on the nice white carpet. Eh, if he were it would just be his last footprint they could send to his parents with a note of his death… That was nice… A very nice thought…

He walked to the office and opened the door hesitantly, oh he didn't have too much time to glance around with something caught his eyes.

This wasn't just any something; it was the General, and a woman. Oh it wasn't what anyone would thought it would have been, unlike a hidden romance this was a fight, and damnit this was a fight… Their weapons locked the two, one trying to out take the other.

His General was holding his rather impressive sword, the Masamune, as the woman was holding two swords using all of her strength to try and hold the man back, it wasn't working very well. And of course Zack was amazed at this, as he stood there watching the two duke it out in such an amazing display of concentration, they didn't move, the combined force of the two of them prevented them from moving, movement meant death. That was the one think Zack knew about Sephiroth, so this woman was an assassin, and she had done her homework.

He saw the piercing gaze of the general glance at him; one eye was on him and the other on the woman. He didn't say a word, but Zack knew the meaning that he man was trying to get to him, it was to not move, no doubt. It was true that Sephiroth could handle it, but Zack was having his doubts. The doubt was that Sephiroth could handle it or not, he could see the man, for once sweating, he had seen, before now, that the General had taken on over twenty of the most skilled and never broken a sweat. It was true… and scary.

Zack tried to move his mouth to speak, but it couldn't it was impossible to do such a thing at this point. He didn't know what to do just standing there wasn't helping him any no doubt. Besides, it was an ASSASSIN! He knew that there had been many after him since… forever.

"General?" Zack asked, wow he felt rather stupid.

"…" Sephiroth didn't respond as he tried to take a step…

The woman held firm as she also took a step forward, trying to match him the best she could. Zack noticed the numerous wounds on the female, also on the General. Blood was all over the carpet and on them, the strong smell of sweat, materia, magic, and of course that of copper, which meant blood was all around him, he could almost taste it all, that in it was bad. He shook his head. "…I'll get help…?" He started to back away.

Nothing was said, which of course Zack took as a bad thing as he took another step back. Sephiroth could be… rather silent but this was ridiculous.

"Hmph, afraid Sephiroth?" The girl spoke in a soft voice; it was almost cruel, but soft nonetheless. Sephiroth's full attention returned to her as he pushed at her again, his eyes and brow in a furious concentration as she did the same.

"You compliment yourself too much, Hikari." He spoke in a twisted manner that shocked Zack his voice was almost… inhuman. He knew that his General was some sort of Super-SOILDER but nothing like this… the gaze and how he was even alive with the wounds he had over his body. And that voice… that voice… Something was terribly wrong.

There was no doubt in Zack's mind that he had to do something his General was fighting some strange assassin that had INJURED him. Never in his service or in any records had the General been injured by someone. Especially not a woman of all things, but he could tell one thing, this woman, whoever she was. That girl was powerful to be locked together with Sephiroth, only he had done that, and only a few times.

He had been… told not to get help, still it was on his mind to go and run to someone to get assistance for the General.

"Zack." It seemed that Sephiroth had read his mind. "Stay put."

He nodded right now he was too amazed to do anything but watch this amazing battle. And to see these two clashes well if this were any other time he would have joked about that Sephiroth and this girl… Hikari… Yes, that's what she was called. The two were made for one another yes that's what he would say. Maybe that would be used another time. No, that would be for right after when Sephiroth won. Oh, and he wondered how long they would be like that, it seemed they were just standing there except he could feel the force coming off of the two of them. It was almost… odd.

And he could hear them both panting with exhaustion… Oh he knew he could make a few jokes here but he wouldn't. But finally Sephiroth tossed her back with all of his might making the poor woman slam into the wall. He looked at her, now standing in front of her, looking down at the woman. A small smirk crossed his fair features and finally he grabbed her by the throat lifting the poor woman. They were both exhausted but she looked like she was either going to die or faint, whichever came first didn't seem to matter to either of them. Finally, he spoke to her his pale lips moving a little.

"… Do you have any last words?" Sephiroth asked her… Wanting to relish his victory over the fellow warrior, it was odd of him to do such a thing.

"No… Not really…" And then she lifted her leg and it hit him in a sensitive spot.

Sephiroth fell down and then came her final blow, recovering rather quickly Hikari bounced forward and pushed her sword down through his thigh and into the floor, picking up her other blade she ran to the window jumping, breaking the glass as she fell down, and was now out of sight. Zack was already at his leader's side.

"Hey, Seph, are you alright?" Well obviously not but it was something natural for him to say. He sighed pulling the blade out of him. And tossing it aside, he rummaged around his things looking for his curage.

"No…" He responded, looking at the wound and trying to get up to examine it but to his distaste Zack had pushed him back down as he didn't say a thing, a glare was now present.

"… Eh, it didn't go through the bone, so a full cure or two should work… Or about five Cure 3's and such…" He muttered to himself taking out his Restore and Full Cure Materia. He looked at the two and then finally decided to use them both. He smiled softly trying to well warn Sephiroth that it was going to hurt like hell.

"Alright… Full Cure, Cure 3!" He said as he had them placed on the wound. And yes they did glow using their powerful magic to seal and heal the very nasty wound. Of course Sephiroth, the all powerful General was not happy about this.

"Hey, you okay Seph?" Zack asked.

"…Yes… I'll be- be."

But he was interrupted by Zack going after five or six other wounds, and he made sure the most serious were taken care of before he was done. So now Zack was exhausted.

"Wow… So, does this happen often?"

"Not frequently."

"So, who was that girl?"

"…Hikari, an assassin who has been after me for a few years."

"Do your battles always end up like this?"

"Yes."

"Wow… I guess it's kinda rough having a hot chick trying to kill ya."

Sephiroth didn't respond. "…"

"Are you better now?" Zack sounded rather concerned.

"Yes…Th-thank… Thank… Thank you…" The syllables were foreign coming from Sephiroth's lips but finally he sputtered them out. For the first time in his life he said it with full and entire meaning.

"A thank you from the famous General... I feel honored a bit ya know?" Zack was laughing a lot.

"…" Cold…

"Sorry, it's just something I don't hear every day, that I doubt to hear again."

"…Alright…" It seemed that Sephiroth was venturing into unfamiliar territory.

"Heh, so can ya walk or should you interview me like this huh?" Zack was in a happier joking mood.

"…If you insist…" Sephiroth sounded… unsure of himself.

"Alright, well… What do ya want to know?"

"Why… are you like this?" Sephiroth asked.

"Like what?"

"… Like how you are at this moment."

"I'm always like this, is there something odd about that?"

"…Never mind, Zack."

"Well… How about I become your second-in-command just in case something like this happens again?" Zack asked.

"…Why not."

Zack's jaw dropped, he never even dared hoped for something like that… second-in-command? HOW was that even possible? Not even in his wildest of dreams did him even think about being Sephiroth's second in command, since the last one was killed under mysterious circumstances. "Please tell me you're kidding…"

"I am not, since you are the newest recruit and I am in the need of a second-in-command, you are now officially my second-in-command." Zack looked… scared.

"W-wha?" He asked.

Sephiroth stood up looking around the ruined office until he grabbed something off of the desk and handed something into Zack's hand. And Zack just gawked looking at the fancy little badge…

"Now, Zack was it?" Sephiroth asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Good…"

"Wait one question…"

"What is it Zack?"

"Well, is that girl your soul mate?"

"… The jokes stop here." He looked at Zack sternly, the evil glare.

"…Sorry, Seph."

"Seph?"

"…Eh-heh… Nevermind."

"You may go while I… clean up…"

"Okay, Seph. See ya tomorrow!"

And sadly that neither of them knew that it was the start of a lovely friendship, one that would prove against all odds. The sociable lovable man and the cold hard-ass.

Oh, what a wonderful day.

And of course, Hikari was always nearby to fight the General whenever she wished.


	12. Cloud Jr

Final Fantasy 7 One Shots:

**One Shots Twelve:**

_Cloud Jr._

It was almost nine months ago when I first heard the news. Tifa had that smile of hers when some sort of good thing happened, but today the smile was wider than usual. The second I walked in the door from my daily job as a delivery guy she looked up at me with that smile, and I knew. We had been trying for a month or two, since I proposed. We were going to get married in the spring.

But I forgot everything as she ran to me and hugged me as tightly as she could, it was a rib crusher. But I couldn't stop grinning.

"I'm pregnant." Was all that she said, ever since that day I haven't stopped grinning, I was going to be a dad.

And we were going to get married.

Life was going good.

Another good thing was that we adopted Denzel as our son, we're a family, with another one the way. Denzel has been happy, just like I am since he gets a little sibling and I get another child. Life has been a dream since the ending of the last battle against Sephiroth. For once in my life everything is going great.

And the wedding is soon.

* * *

Now, almost nine months later from that moment we're finally getting married, everyone has come. The guest list isn't as long as it could be, but all of our friends are coming. They're happy for us.

Barret, Marlene, Denzel, Cid, Shera (Cid and Shera are expecting one soon, they're getting married in five months), Elena, Tseng (Those two are engaged. Tifa and Elena have become good friends since the Meteor Crisis), Rufus, Reno, Yuffie (Those two are going steady), Rude, Reeve, Elmyra (This surprised me, it seemed they found each other a few weeks ago and Reeve told me he's planning to pop the question soon. They've been going out shortly after he hid her and Marlene and Kalm…), and of course Vincent (Cid's coming soon; he's been searching for a month or two with Shera for him.).

Everything seems to be perfect, and the truth is that it's perfect. We're getting married in the Aeris's Church… I wasn't sure about asking her, since I thought it would be special. But Tifa was the one that suggested it first. I was a bit surprised at that. Still, like I said, everything is perfect. I'm so happy. I thought I could never feel like this again, but I can. All because of Tifa, she's the one person in my life that's been there for me through everything. I've hurt her, I know that. But now, we're mending one another with our bond of love. Life has never been better. Everything is perfect.

* * *

Right now I'm changing into my tuxedo, I'm not that happy about it but Tifa wants a proper wedding. Ha, I haven't seen her in her wedding dress, but I know she'll look as beautiful as she can, and I hate to admit it but she looks hott pregnant, she'd kill me if I told her that. Tifa plans to name him Cloud Jr. I can't think of a name so why not, all we have to decide is a middle name for the tyke but that's all. We've decided the first name we agree on after he's born will be it, and that's fine with me. Whatever makes Tifa happy makes me happy.

We've had a lot of ups and downs since she's been pregnant, but in the end we're there for one another, everything has been a bit of a roller-coaster but… but… Oh I can't describe the pure bliss I feel. Everything in my life is going right. And in just a few hours it'll be Mr. and Mrs. Strife. Now that's something I've been waiting to hear since I proposed.

Like I said, everything is perfect.

The wedding will be great, we've already planned it out. Barret is giving Tifa away, ha it's kind of funny but we started everything together so that's what we planned, he got so flustered when we told him. Ha…Nanaki is my best man, he even found that a little funny, but he accepted it with a smile. Yuffie is Tifa's lady of honor Yuffie still has that big smile on her face, she was very happy to find that out. Cid is my groomsman and Shera the bridesmaid. They were both very happy about that.

Oh, I forgot to mention that Vincent is the one marrying us, since we couldn't find a preacher we asked him, we even have vows to say to one another. I'm not sure that Vincent is that happy about it, he's a bit shy in my opinion but Tifa asked him very nicely, he really can't say no to any of us, unless it's Yuffie. We were rather relieved when we found out she didn't have the hotts for him. I'm actually proud of Vincent, he's changed from when we first met him those years ago, he's… That cross he bears has gotten just a bit smaller, and his heart a bit lighter.

I'm kind of glad that Yuffie wasn't aloud to bake the cake for the wedding, Rufus actually had a very nice one ordered for us, it was very nice of him, knowing our past distances, but he's a changed man. Barret and Rufus have come together rebuilding a company on oil and coal instead of Mako. They don't get along, but they get the job done.

Reeve is also planning to combine the W.R.O with them to make a company that can help everyone. The army has been restoring order and giving food, shelter, and rebuilding lives as Neo Trident (Barret and Rufus's) has been supplying them with running water, electricity, and some other supplies. It's going well, and all three of them are making sure that all it is for the people. I'm surprised at how well life has been going, but it's going well… It's surprising how fast we've bounced back since three years ago life is turning back to normal.

So that was really what had happened so far, there was an event not long ago, just a little over ten months ago we've named Dirge of Cerberus. But that's another story entirely, that's all I can tell you about that little adventure.

* * *

An hour later I was standing at the alter… Well really it was in the flowers and Vincent was standing in front of me. Cid beside me and across from him was Shera. Nanaki was also by me, behind me really, or beside depending on how I faced. Yuffie was standing right by where Tifa would be in a minute…

The piano started to play it was actually that little song she loved so much. I smiled softly looking expectantly behind me to where she was.

And then she came up, looking at me with a soft smile on her face. I was a bit jealous that she was on Barret's arm for the moment and not my own. Alright, so I had been rather jealous since we got engaged. Well it's because I don't want to lose her to someone else, it might sound bad. I'm just a bit over-protective, especially since she's been pregnant…

She took my breath away walking down the aisle everything about her was perfect, from her dress to how she seemed to glow with some unearthly light. And her shy smile that I couldn't help but return in a soft manner. She was… Tifa… My Tifa, and soon we were going to be married!

There was no doubt in my mind that I was ready for this. Life seemed to go in slow motion as she proceeded to walk towards me; well it was more that she was walking towards her empty spot across from where I was standing. Our eyes didn't break that gaze we held, a matching look of love. I was so happy. This was a moment I had been waiting for since they day I proposed. She had taken her place beside me, as Barret stood in his position, looking proud, and he was a little teary eyed, just like everyone else. Especially me.

Now, I knew it was Vincent's turn to speak. He had open whatever that marriage book was and he glance over it, before doing something I would've never expected that man to do; he threw it over his shoulder. It seemed that he was going to make this up as he went along, now I prayed for a miracle.

"We are gathered here today, witnessing the wedding of two wondrous people, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart." The man gave pause as most of the woman broke down into tears, and some of the men there started to cry even, but soon Vincent continued. It was… touching to me.

"Today is a joyous day; these two are making a promise, a promise of love and devotion to one another. Saying that they will stay with the person they love the most for all eternity. This is a union formed by love, and forever may it be that way." Once more he made pause for the crying, I was trying to hold it back, and I saw Tifa smiling face, as she let a few tears spill.

"If anyone objects to these two making this union, to say that these two are not meant for one another, please, stand to declare the reason that there is to stop these wonderful people, say why they should not be together in eternal happiness. Stand now or forever hold your peace." It was noted that if they stood Vincent was ready to strike; he sounded threatening at the last part.

Of course no one had any objections, also in the fear of the Ex-Turk, strongest man in the world, and the martial artist. I was happy that no one said a word during this, as tears streamed down my cheeks now.

Even I was amazed at Vincent's ability to not cry or show any emotion at this, everyone except for him were in tears, and I could hear some sobs. But again with that ability of his he continued. "… Now, Cloud and Tifa may exchange their vows to one another."

Everyone's eyes were on me as I gulped, I tried to make Tifa go first but even Vincent hissed softly that it was men that went first, unless I wanted to wear the dress. Taking in a few breaths of air, and calming my nerves I finally said them, from the heart.

"…Tifa… I love you so much… sometimes… it hurts. Even now you look so beautiful I can't stand it, Teef. I do so many things that hurt you all the time… and still you care so much for me. You may not think I'm ready for this, maybe I'm not, but that doesn't matter now. I still want it; I want to spend the rest of my life doing whatever makes you happy. That way, we can be together, and you can help me be a better person…" I choked once or twice, but I said all that I needed to say.

Tifa, before she spoke she took my hand and squeezed it gently, starting to speak. "I love you more than anything Cloud… I've waited for ages with a hope that one day we'd be together forever, and that day is today. I want to be by your side forever, to be with you. Cloud, as long as you're with me I'll always be happy, even if I shed tears or I punch you in the mouth. I'll always be happy as long as we're together. I love you Cloud, and I know that you'll never forget that. No matter what I'll stand by you through thick and thin. Through the up and downs in our life together. I know that we'll be together forever… Thank you for all you've done for me. And all that you'll ever do."

My tears were coming at a full pace now as she finished, I gently kicked Vincent (yea, gently) in the shins for him to hurry it the hell up, I wanted to hold her and kiss her…

He didn't change emotions as he sighed. "Cloud, take this ring— and place it on Tifa's finger as a symbol of your eternal devotion to one another."

I did as I was told, wanting this process to speed up.

"Tifa, take the other ring, placing it on Cloud's finger." He paused for it to be done. "You two have completed a bond, showing through these rings your love for one another and pray that you will never be apart ever again."

I was waiting for the famous lines until they finally came. "You may **now** kiss the bride." And I did, taking my beloved into my arms and kissing her with a force that couldn't be determined. I felt her arms wrap around me as we continued to hold this kiss. It was wonderful, perfect, this moment as everyone now, pretty much, had busted into tears, and as we kissed I could feel the salty wetness on my cheeks, her tears and my own mingled.

But, something happened, we all heard clapping, but it wasn't from anyone that we invited there, well, at least alive I mean. We stopped kissing to look up and near the entrance was the clapper, now more than one.

Standing there was a smiling girl in a pink dress; I knew who it was automatically, Aeris. She had just started clapping as we looked to her, smiles on our faces. And standing beside her was Zack; he was also clapping with a big grin spread across his face. They were both so happy to see us like this, and we were happy about it too.

But what shocked me the most was the starter of the three's clapping. Sephiroth himself stood beside them, a little behind in all his 'glory'. The man was the same as our memories; I looked in pure shock, as did everyone else in the Church. It seemed that Aeris wasn't even aware that he was there, the man's sword, I noted, was there. He had a… smile… On his face. A smile!

My thoughts raced for a moment as the couple smiled and slowly left the church, still clapping Sephiroth looked into my eyes and he… spoke.

"Congratulations, Cloud." And he himself turned, leaving the church, but paused, looking over his shoulder at me. "We will meet again…"

He disappeared, with the other two. I was still stunned for a moment, but Tifa broke our shocked and stunned silence.

"… Aeris and Zack… They were happy for us…"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"And so was Sephiroth."

I frowned at that but soon the thought shook from me as we kissed once again, slowly walking out of the church. I was happy, the happiest I had ever been in my life. And soon enough, our son was born.

Undoubtedly, I wavered to Tifa's wishes and we named him Cloud Jr.

The funniest thing happened, we needed a middle name for him, as everyone stood around us, and we realized who was missing.

Vincent had left without a word days before, we doubted that we would see him again.

"Cloud Vincent Strife…" I said.

And Tifa looked up at me, nodding, looking back down at our child that looked just like me. We agreed, Cloud Vincent Strife…

We named him, and in truth, Cloud Jr. had finally become a reality. Now, for once in my life… I was content. My wife, Tifa Strife, my child, Cloud Jr., and our adopted son Denzel Strife. We were a family, with friends to be there for us for all eternity.

No matter what, this was just the beginning.

* * *

On another note, months later we found out that Vincent was dead… Or at least, he was sleeping once again in his coffin deep within the ShinRa mansion, a note nailed on top telling us not to wake him… He had to atone. Even Cid obeyed his wishes for now; we knew the true reason why.

He didn't want to watch us die.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya**: How didja like it, eh? This was so sweet and fluffy for me I cried throughout it you know, I better get some reviews from you SAPS! I love you.

**Vincent Valentine**: They named... -Starts to cry-

**Charan-Amaya**: And it took that to make you CRY! Half-way through I was a WREAK you HEARTLESS FREAK! I'm glad I did what I did to you!

**Cloud Strife**: ... I like this, but please review.

**Sephiroth**: Why didn't I kill them?

**Charan-Amaya**: Because, I said so.

**Tifa Lockheart**: ... Okay Cloud, I want kids.

**Cloud Strife**: -being dragged away- REVIEW!


	13. Call me Cid

Final Fantasy One Shot:

Call Me Cid

Cid said not a word for the moment as he closed his stormy blue eyes. Vincent was sitting right by him; his companion was sitting right in front of him and seemingly deep in thought. The pilot wondered what was wrong with him this time, it seemed almost every single time they talked, right after Vincent would go into some coma-thinking state.

The pilot was old, very old now. Surprisingly he hadn't died years earlier from this time. His blonde hair was now completely gray, his face sunken with many wrinkles that come with age. He looked weathered, old. This man knew his time was coming soon. It was a nice night tonight, the stars were shining brightly and his eyes glowed with an old dying flicker of youth that had long ago burnt out.

Hell, Cid knew his time was coming. He could feel it in his bones; he felt it as he moved, as he breathed ragged breaths of air in and out of his smoke torn lungs.

Yet he didn't complain about anything, no, he wasn't going to let one how horrible he felt. Vincent was there with him, the man hadn't aged a day in the past fifty years… Since they released him from that coffin so long ago he was not aging, never growing old. Physically at least, Cid had seen Vincent change, so drastically was the man different from how he once was so long ago.

The Vincent that cried over Lucrecia every night was gone. Now he was just an empty man without a purpose, wandering around the world trying to find something.

But even that ended a few years ago when Vincent moved in to take care of him. Truthfully he appreciated his help, of course he did. Nor would he admit such a thing, still trying to be independent. It was the one thing he had left, he couldn't fly. Hell, the day Vincent came was the day he stopped flying in his many airships. Cid had to admit he had a good life, after all… He had lived at least twenty years over what he expected to. He was the ripe old age of eighty two years old… He had lived a long life.

Of course, compared to the one hundred and five year old Vincent, he felt rather young, but then again Vincent had eternal youth that would never fade, not until someone killed the man. Which he hoped never happened.

He started to remember things, things that had happened fifty years ago, back when they were all young, when they had been traveling to stop Sephiroth the first time. And that was a long time ago. He still remembered how it all was, so clearly just like it had happened not too long ago. That was an advantage of age; he could remember all of the good times—and some of the bad flawlessly.

These things continued to come to his mind. He was lost in his memories, happy that he could be there and know what was going on. A smile crossed his features as he felt the uncomfortable shift in Vincent's movements. It was obvious to see that the man had been uncomfortable taking care of one of his friends. After a moment he finally snapped out of his imagination and smiled.

"Hey Vince, how are ya?" He was trying to start up a conversation again…

"I am fine, Highwind." Vincent answered, trying to mask the uncertainty in his voice. All of his friends had died every single person except for Nanaki from their group. It was hard to watch all of your friends pass on.

"Damnit, call me Cid." After all of these years Vincent still wouldn't say Cid's first name. Of course there was no doubt in his mind why the man did it. He didn't want to be attached when Cid died.

Cid knew that time was very soon; he could feel death snaking around him trying to pull him down. But, he couldn't deny he was ready or such a thing. His stormy eyes looked at the crimson ones looking at him. He wouldn't say another word before he could sigh slightly and shake his head at the man.

"…All right, I shall." Vincent complied with his request.

Cid felt weaker, his eyes closed now as he breathed more and more ragged… But he felt Vincent's worry as he grabbed his hand to comfort the red-clad man.

"Vincent… I'm dying."

"I know…"

"And… I… You're the only fucking one left, except for Nanaki…"

"Yes."

"Please… damnit; take care of my babies…" He was talking about his airships.

"I shall."

"I want damn a promise."

"What kind of promise?"

"Don't die on me, shit, don't fucking die on me. I'll see you, once I come back bitch."

"Come back?"

"Mhm."

Cid coughed violently for a moment until he lay back fully and relaxed. "I'll see ya in five hundred years from the day we met, alright?" For once the man wasn't swearing.

And his breathing slowed until it finally stopped, and Vincent heard nothing more… Still holding the pilot's hand he put his claw on the man's chest, the absence of a heartbeat was evident.

Tears welled within the man's crimson eyes as the first tears that had fallen in many years took place. Looking upon the corpse of such a dear friend he said his last words to Cid Highwind, knowing he could never hear him.

"I promise, we will meet again."

And that was the day Cid Highwind died, Vincent realized he was the last one went. All of his friends, except for the beast Nanaki who he knew for five hundred years he would have to wait.

They would meet again…

But for a moment he could swear he heard words from his friend echoing within his head, the tears streaming from his eyes as he swore he saw, for a moment standing there Cid himself, from when they had first met. The man was smiling at him and held his hand out for a moment. He believed he could say the words of his friend, but they only echoed within his mind.

_You better not forget your promise, ya damn vampire._

Vincent nodded, as the ghost disappeared and he muttered words he now knew the man could hear. "I will, Cid."

He heard. Cid heard every word, and smiled at the crying gunman. As did the others around him as they watched the man, they would see each other again, even if it took five centuries, until then they would watch over the pained man. What were friends for? And Cid was happy; Valentine was finally saying his name.


	14. A Promise Broken

**Final Fantasy Seven One Shots**

_**One Shot Fourteen:**_

**A Promise Broken**

Vincent was alone; he had been all alone for years since his dear friend Cid Highwind had died so many long years ago. It was not that Nanaki had died, yet the beast had a family of his own, he wasn't going to wreak their happiness with his tale of woes. Of course there was one thing keeping him going, only one thing keeping him alive at this point.

A promise. A promise Cid had made to return five hundred years from the day they met, they would meet again, he prayed that that promise was kept. But, when the five hundred year anniversary of the day they met he realized that the promise was broken. Cid wasn't there; he had even gone to Rocket City, which the name was taken over of Rocket town. That place was different from what he remembered.

Now it was a metropolis, like all of the little towns and villages they had traveled along for so many years, yet it didn't matter to him. As long as there were places he could go for years at a time and hide from the changed world he was fine with it. Whatever changed changed, it wasn't his problem after all.

Technically it was. He was a WEAPON after all, because of the damned creature Chaos which still he dealt with all of the time, but over the years the demons were tired and stopped talking as much, preferring to watch the world instead of torturing an already broken man, one beyond repair. Vincent knew his state, of course he knew how horrid he was, how he hadn't been taking care of himself like he should. Or for the fact that after awhile he realized that Cid probably lied, just to keep him alive, not that it mattered anymore.

It hurt.

The pain from a broken promise from a friend that had long since passed away, it was something different. He couldn't help these horrid feelings passing through his form. It had almost slaughtered his heart and turned him cold realizing that he would never see those he cared for ever again. Why did they go away? Why did such a promise that kept him alive for all of these years prove to be false? Was this the Planet punishing him for something he had done?

He wasn't sure about any of this. There was no doubt he couldn't help but feel severe emotions from this 'trauma'…

It had been fifty years since the due date of the promise; of course he counted isolated from society for so long, there was a purpose for such a thing. Today he felt like he needed to get away from his dear isolated cave, it was where he lived, whatever kind of existence he possessed now.

Of course, Rocket City was the place he would arrive at. The place meant a lot to him, even after all of these long horrid years that continued to pain him over and over again with their taunting nature. He wasn't human, for many years he knew such a thing and finally fully accepted it. He could not die, or pass on no matter what happened. If he was killed the WEAPON Chaos was the thing that brought him back every time. If it was to torture him, or even something more sick and twisted done by the fiend he was unknowing. He had never known how the thing's mind worked. Nor did he wish for such ability, it was like asking how Hojo's mind worked. Something he wasn't going to desire, ever.

But… He was now in Rocket City, looking around the place that he had once known. Why was it this way? Everything had completely changed; it wasn't the small town he had known so long ago, now it was a large bustling city, full of people walking around. Buildings as far as the eye could see, and yet he hated this. Why was it this way?

It took him hours to walk around the city, earning strange looks and scared, horrified glances from the citizens of the city. Not that he minded, or bothered with them acting like this. He was used to it, after the many years of wandering the Planet he had accepted their behavior. After all, he was probably very strange looking to them anyways.

But, now he had exited, the moon had raised high in the sky, a full moon no doubt. At least it was that and nothing more. His crimson eyes glow in the pale light as he continued to walk, leaving the glowing lights of the city behind him. He minded nothing about anything going on, the Planet was safe, but the ache in his heard wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. Finally he opened his pale lips, his agony overwhelming him once again. The pain, the sorrow within his heart didn't stop him from continuing his walk…

Yet clear wet tears now flowed down his cheeks and fell onto the ground, he looked down, continuing to walk, he felt weak. Was this all a pure and undeniable weakness? The loss, the loss of his friends had taken a toll on his already torn heart, and his soul. But that promise made by Cid, he expected it to be kept, he prayed that it would be kept. And yet, here he was walking around lonely as ever, without those he loved near, or even alive! He cried over it, Planet he cried his heart out in pain and agony.

Even that never stopped the numbing throb within his heart. He continued his blind walk, and soon ended up standing on the edge of a cliff. His vision cleared slightly as he looked around him, He wiped his eyes, letting the tears stop for the time being. Looking down he realized how close he was to falling off and probably ending up in a nice magnitude of pain, but of course not death. He wasn't that lucky.

A glow came, a blinding white light before him came and he had to shield his eyes so he wasn't blinded by the horrid light. For a moment he blinked, trying to get past the blinding light and see what the thing was, but it dimmed down considerably for a moment as he lowered his arm and looked.

It was Cid; he was standing there like the same day they met. A smile grinned on his face, but he was solid, almost, brighter than he had been so long ago, but that wasn't what mattered to the gunman, seeing his friend was all that mattered.

"Cid?" He asked, in disbelief.

"Damnit, I'm sorry for being so fucking late…" It was Cid after all.

"Yea, we can't keep track of the days in the life stream." There was Cloud, now standing beside Cid, a grin on the blonde's face…

"Sorry Vincent, we've kept you waiting for too long, haven't we?" Tifa was standing beside Cloud, a smile on her lovely face as she looked very happy to see him.

"Heh, yea Vinnie! I'm here too!" There was Yuffie; she was by Cid's other side and grinning like a fool looking at Vincent.

"Bitch, did you forget about me?" Barret appeared on Yuffie's side, the black man had a grin on his face with Marlene sitting on his shoulder.

"Hi Uncle Vincent!" The young girl smiled.

Denzel was on Barret's other shoulder with a smile on his youthful face. "Hey Uncle Vince."

Then Reeve appeared, standing by Tifa he smiled brightly looking at Vincent, the little stuffed toy, Cait Sith was being held by the man. But even the toy smiled and waved at him. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Shera then appeared holding onto Cid's hand and smiled at the man nodding. "All of us have waited for you, Vincent."

Nanaki was now standing in front of his group of friends, looking at them with a grin on his features; he nodded at the man before him. "Yes, they had to wait for me to go…"

Even the four Turks appeared on the ends, with Rufus Shinra by them, grins on their faces as Reno spoke for the group. "Thought we'd forget about you, yo?" He was the same; all do them were the same from a long time ago…

Then Aeris and Zack appeared sitting in front of the group right by Nanaki, a smile on their lips. Aeris was the first one to speak, shushing the charismatic Zack.

"Well then Vincent, almost all of us are here, sorry for taking so long… We've been waiting for you a long time." The woman spoke, and finally let her companion speak.

"I'm Zack; I know you've heard of me, a little bit. So it's nice to finally meet you Vincent!" He smiled and nodded at the man.

But what shocked him the most was the man that appeared behind them all, towering over Cid the one and only silver haired Sephiroth stood behind them, giving Vincent a nod…

"Let's go home." Cid said, reaching out his hand to the gunman, as did everyone else.

Vincent reached out, hardly believing that all of this was happening, an eager hand reached out towards Cid's hand and he took a step forward, and another, trying to grasp his friend's hand… But he fell, faster than he could register…

He slipped further and further away, until finally with a thunk of his form, everything went black.

The last thing he knew before spilling into the darkness was the pain of not being able to be with the ones he cared for so dearly, he was one again off by such a little, and he paid for it this time…

With his life.

* * *

Charan-Amaya: The most depressing thing I have ever written.Okay, maybe not the most but it's pretty damn close.

Vincent Valentine: You killed me off!

Charan-Amaya: >> Yeppers!

Cloud Strife: I cried...

Tifa Lockheart: I think this is one of those... horrible death-fics.

Charan-Amaya: Read and Review!


	15. You'll Always be Mine Vincent Valentine

**You'll Always be Mine Vincent Valentine

* * *

**

I don't own FFVII

* * *

Read and review

* * *

There was a sigh as he looked at his mission papers, ah; he was going away again, to another mission somewhere in Niblehiem. Not that he cared for the place, or going away. It was making him sad that he was going to have to leave Verd. And there was no doubt that the other man wasn't going to be happy about this one.

He had been in the Turks for about ten years at this time; having entered at the age of seventeen he was now twenty-seven. He had known Verd for all of those years, and they had almost always been at each other's side.

At his room in the Turk Headquarters, he sat on the edge of the bed, thinking of what he was going to tell the other. Ah, the two of them had been partners since he had joined and the Wutai Invasion began those many years ago, but now things were calmer, tensions still high, but calm.

That was all about to change as he heard loud footsteps coming towards his room, it was a bad sign, he knew his partner's footsteps, and these were bad news. And usually bad news meant his ass was kicked, or worse. For a moment there was silence, he could then hear the heavy breathing coming from Verd and held his breath.

There was a knock. "Yes?" Vincent's voice was hesitant as his brown orbs gazed around the room, looking for an escape route, but there wasn't one.

"…We need to talk." Came the voice from the other side of the door. It didn't sound too happy.

"About?" He didn't wish to talk to Verd about this right now, but it was inevitable. His partner wasn't going to let him go away somewhere without a very good lie, or reason. Especially if it was because of this mission that they were not going to be partners for. The last time this happened, all hell was raised.

It was something that no one needed repeated of course, he wasn't happy about what had happened or what was going to happen. Verd was a madman when it came to these things, it was easy to tell that the brunette was possessive of his partner and it was vice-versa between the two of them, yet sometimes it did go into the extremes. Almost into a borderline of obsession, or maybe beyond that border.

Sometimes Vincent was scared of his partner; there were times he wanted to hide from the other man. And yet something stopped him, there was something the other did that kept him from running. Perhaps it was force? No… Maybe it was the other's dominance. Yes, that was right, Vincent Valentine, a Turk, was weak.

Verd was a man he couldn't fight, a person he didn't know HOW to fight… Not now, and not ever, but he heard the man's reply. "…About you leaving. You're not leaving me, Vincent. I'll never let that happen. No matter what they say or do, you're staying. Right here."

"Okay… I understand Verd." Vincent's words quaked within his throat; there was fear, fear that Verd could most likely smell. Now, having that fear for his partner was both a bad thing, and the fact that the threatening man could use that fear against him. Already, the adult-killer was breaking a rule of the Turks: Never show fear.

And he wondered how he could be so stupid as to break this rule. What was going on with him now? Why was he submitting to a fear that shouldn't even exist? Deep down he knew why, why he was so afraid of his partner, he didn't want to lose a friend. Even if he was causing him so much trouble, and fear.

Verd had opened the door by this time, soon walking into the room and going to where Vincent lay. A smile played over his lips as he leaned over his fearful partner. A gun pulled out to press against the Wutai man's skull.

"Vincent, must I tell you this? You'll always be mine, Vincent Valentine. Always."

And then the trigger was pulled.


	16. Sleeping Beauty

_**Final Fantasy One Shots**_

_One Shot Sixteen:_

_**Sleeping Beauty**_

Lying there, upon the ground was a man cast into a sleep, not by Materia, not by anything at all, except for the workings of the Planet. A thing so powerful it caused the WEAPON not to be able to take its former host from its sleep. But of course, the creature waited by its side, wondering how to wake up the Sleeping one. How could it do anything else than watch as the man laid there?

Vincent seemed to be lost within himself, poisoned almost with some sort of thing that caused him to do this, the nightmares he was experiencing were of his past, how horrible it was to cause such pain to a man that needed to survive it? Chaos wondered what the man would do, how he could or would wake, or if he would.

The creature, neither man nor female, peer curiously at the man, leaning, putting itself in human form, but took the shape and looks of the love that the man had held for the woman named Lucrecia. Reaching a pale hand, stroking the cheek of him, he wondered what it would be like to have him wake, seeing itself in such a looking state. Would there be a positive reaction, or something that would cause the delicate creature more pain? It was not sure, well 'she' was not as sure as it blinked its eyes once and then leaned down, placing a kiss upon the other's forehead.

Actually, Chaos knew not of what a kiss was, except for the brushing of lips upon something or someone, at least, that was what Vincent's memories had told him, and that Vincent had kissed many times, at least, he had kissed Lucrecia, and animals, along with being forced to kiss Hojo, even it was disgusted that someone was forced, or did kiss, that slimy git. Besides, Hojo had caused it to become one with Vincent in a sequence of events leading up to the moment now.

It sat there, within the form of Lucrecia, tilting its head, curious at the sleeping breathing, slow and steady rising, though faint, of the man's chest, how he had never observed the other like this, rather, it had been on the inside, looking through his eyes, and occasionally taking over until Vincent had harnessed his power, causing their forms to meld into the 'Chaos' they were more familiar with, than the monster that Vincent had first suffered with.

Yet he had to admit that he had enjoyed torturing with the other three demons. Yet since the powers had melded more, the other two had become dormant, yet since it was finally gone, now on the outside… Perhaps they would be able to do something now, to once more emerge from Vincent and share the view and feel of the outside. He wasn't even sure what was going to happen, how could he with what continued to happen repeatedly? It was a ridiculous notion to even believe that there was to be something more than this.

But it reached in, looking into the gunman's mind, looking to quell the nightmares that longed within there…

_Vincent looked around, surprised at where he was, within the past, a time long ago. The lab of Hojo, the place of his nightmares, of his tortures, of something that should be buried. His hands, suddenly chained behind his back, his neck, clasped with a collar, chokingly tight. It was as it had been then, and now he was there again for some unknown reason, but why?_

_Then he felt pain, something hit him, something hurt him, and blood flowed from his back. There was pain as this action was repeatedly done all over his body. He felt so much pain, a blinding white as something entered him, some sort of poison, what was it? It made him burn, a fire, a fire… Something so painful that he screamed, screamed and screamed until nothing was left but a hoarse cry, and tears that flowed down his cheeks over and over again._

_Hojo grinned during this, laughing, gleefully smiling with such a look that caused him to look even more evil than before. The creature seemed to enjoy this, the sickened scientist, but soon it was over, yet soon it would begin anew. It always happened like this, it always did…_

_That was when the figure of Lucrecia appeared before him, the woman of his desires, even after forgiving himself, he still loved her desperately. His one and only, she kneeled before him, silent, wiping the tears from his cheeks. Yet her look was odd to him, it was blank, no emotion, but a spark of pity deep within. He did not wish for her pity, he wanted her love, desperately, his eyes pleaded, as he could not speak, wanting and wishing for her love, so dearly he wanted it._

"…_L…lucre…cia…" He choked upon the words through fresh tears, trying to move closer to her, but he was held there, stuck, trapped. "…Lucre..cia…" He spoke softly, wanted her desperately, to kiss her, to touch her, to say he loved her._

"…_Shhh." A soft whisper, yet not human uttered from her. He could not place, the sparking of a memory that came to him, who was it that had the voice like that? What was it… what was it? He didn't know, he couldn't tell. It caused him such confusion as she moved and wiped more tears away. "…Vincent…"_

_His voice sprang with joy at her voice saying his name, yet it was not her voice. But to hear such words uttered from those lovely lips was enough to make him not care about anything other than her, how could he not love it that way? She moved closer, and he leaned to her._

"…_Lucrecia… I… I lo…ve you…" He whispered softly, his eyes closing as she took him within his arms._

_But he did not see her frown, Chaos, invading his dreams, if only he knew. "Wake up…" The voice said, and then he was out of her arms, and once more alone._

Chaos saw how close he was to awakening, but didn't move for a moment, holding the gunman within its arms, wondering what the man would do to see it like this. Chaos mused a little, wondering as it leaned down, placing a kiss upon the man's lips, surprised at what a tingle that spread through him, but smiled. Perhaps this was a small part of that thing 'love' Vincent so chased and craved. Maybe, maybe, but as the man opened his eyes, and saw the woman he loved, there was a smile, at least he didn't know it was Chaos, taking her form.

"…Lucrecia…" He spoke softly, a hand to reach up, stroking the cheek. "…Lucrecia, please… Do you love me?" He asked, desperate a little to hear the words.

"Yes, I do, my Sleeping Beauty."

The voice that came from Lucrecia chuckled. "…I do…" Pity Vincent never really knew who it was.


	17. Promise Kept

**Final Fantasy One Shots**

**One Shot Seventeen**

**_Promise Kept_**

****

****

Five years ago, before I died, I made a promise to someone I loved more than anything, a man, a SOLIDER who captured my heart. The promise was the wear all pink for our next date, so then, I clad in all of that girly color, and... Well, I waited and waited and waited for him to return. He never did, and I knew deep inside my head and soul that he had passed on. But, I never changed that, I would wear pink until I saw him again, no matter how long I had to wait.

I didn't know I was going to die that day, when I ran off and prayed. Holy was summoned, to protect the Planet from the evil Meteor that was headed to destroy us. I could not let that happen, those I loved were not going to die on my watch, that was a promise I made to myself.

Then a blade went through me. I didn't know... I had looked up, a smile on my face as Cloud approached. Ah, how he reminded me so much of my love that I couldn't help but feel such emotions for him, but... My life flashed then, I... I knew I was going to die, I accepted it, smiled... And then... everything faded.

I woke up... In the Promised Land, my promised land... The place I wanted to go to, where my mother and father had ended up, and soon my foster mother would be there. Yet, it was different for me than for others, this place was wonderful, so... perfect. I watched over those I loved that were still living down below, and they knew I was there.

During my travels I met him again, the one I love, who waited for me all of this time and never let go to be remade. A smile... And we spent so much time together, we continued to talk, but the subject of 'pink' never came up.

Three years have passed since I died, Cloud faced Sephiroth again, the planet saved. I adopted three remnents of him, who were my 'children', at least, they called me 'Mother' or 'Mommy' all the time. It was cute, especially the youngest, Kadaj. They called him Father all the time too. We were like parents to them after all.

Vincent faced his own trails about his past, I watched, he did it alone as much as he could. It was his way, he wouldn't want me to interfere, so I stayed out of it. He'd talk to me a lot, not knowing I was actually listening... He talks more with the dead than the living, funny hm?

Though, it seems like all of them want to talk to me more than the living, though, I guess as he said, 'You're just that type of person, Aeris'. I guess I am.

Though, those trials have passed, and as the three brothers play, I talk to him, my one and only love, Zack.

He was in an odd mood, his bright-hued eyes gazed at the 'ground', seeming to ponder on something profound, definately not his usual note, but, I waited.

"...You can stop wearing pink now, Aeris...You kept your promise, and... I didn't keep mine."

I heard the note of sorrow in his voice, the apologies unspoken... "...Zack..." I smiled gently, my hand placed upon his, he looked into my eyes. "You kept your promise, you didn't fade. You met me here, Zack, and..." I giggled now at my own thought before speaking, "We haven't had that date yet."

A smile came upon his lips, the one I adored, almost like the innocent smile of a child, yet... It was more. I loved it. And I love him.

"How about we wait, and have a double date with Cloud and Tifa?"

Ah, why not indeed?


	18. End of the Ninja

**Final Fantasy One Shots:**

**End of the Ninja**

* * *

It finally came.

* * *

Those were the bitter thoughts coming from the once Ninja-Girl-From-Wutai. She was a young girl back then, so bubbly, happy, a fighting spirit. Over time that flame within her never waned even when she took the throne, married, and had children, grandchildren, and even great-grandchildren. She had loved her life, and now, as her oldest granddaughter held her hand, she smiled at the girl, reminded so much of her own sixteen-year-old self in that child. Just like her, she wished to be the greatest Ninja of all, and didn't want to stay around and rule. Also, that crazy affixation with material, she knew this girl well. That was why she was the only one there now, holding her hand, barely restraining tears from flowing. 

"Grammy, great-Grammy…" The young girl whispered, sniffling as she still tried not to cry, so upset that this was finally coming, they all knew it had to pass soon. "I… I promise I'll be the best Ninja there ever was, Grammy! I swear." She choked her tears back more, but still a few droplets escaped. She couldn't help it.

A weak smile fluttered over the old woman's face, she gently squeezed the other's tiny hand calloused with the training she took. Ha, she prayed that this girl would find love, and be happy. That was her wish, happiness for her family. Also, that they never had to endure the trials she once faced in her long-ago youth. Those memories were still vivid in her mind, the chase of Sephiroth, the incident with Kadaj later on, and other adventures, like with Omega… Those were times, when she was surrounded by friends that she loved, and they loved her. Sadness was experienced; she remembered both good and bad. Yet, in the end, even now, she had no regrets.

Maybe just one…

_I wish… that… That when we meet again, we'll be… like then._

For once she was to rule, she rarely saw her friends, except when they were dying, which most had passed on. She was beside Tifa, Cid, Barret, Reeve… Though, now she was joining her husband, she had been lonely for the fifteen years he had been gone. It was hard without her smiling and laughing red-head. They did have odd children, redheads with her eyes, black-haired with his eyes. It was just an odd pair they made. Yes, like her great-granddaughter. She possessed his lovely hued eyes, the ones she had fallen in love with, with the hint of mischief.

Though, she knew, she knew everyone was waiting for her. At least, she hoped everyone was there. Supposedly, Nanaki was still alive, but they would wait for him.

"Grammy…" The girl whispered, laying next to her, holding the old hand tightly within her own, crying freely now. "I wish… I wish you didn't have to go!" She cried through tearing sobs.

"Darling…" She coughed a little, Yuffie smiled gently at her, a glint in her eyes. "Remember… remember the stories?" She whispered, the child nodding eagerly. "I'm meeting them again… soon. And… and it'll be just like then… but happier. So, don't… don't be sad, dear." Coughing and wheezing took place, after these many years, her body was finally letting her down, and not that she could blame her old, short form. She was ninety-four.

"Goodbye, Grammy Yuffie."

"…Bye…"

The old woman's hand left her grasp, and the young woman cried bitter tears, as a smile was left on the old woman's face; her last vision was all of her friends, from back then, arms extended to pull her up, happy that she was with them again.

* * *

**CA**- Well, you know what, I think that was kinda sweet, and yes, I love the YuffiexReno parring, if you don't, I don't care. This selection of little shorts of the deaths is going to continue, alright? I have inspiration! 


	19. The Flying End

_**Final Fantasy One Shots:  
The Flying End**_

_

* * *

Fuck, this is how I get to go, damn… shitful luck.

* * *

_

No other than Cid Highwind could mutter those words mentally, bitter that now he was reduced to lying in bed, a machine that he himself built now keeping breath going into his damaged lungs. All those years of smoking and drinking finally caught up to him. It was karma, or, just what he deserved for all the shit he had done in his life, but he didn't regret a single moment of it. He was old, and quite happy in life, since he had ended up building a fleet of ships similar to the ones that the WRO had founded many years ago, hell, in the end he had an entire ARMY of 'em, ready to take down any foolish enemy!

A snicker found its way out, thinking about what his last ship was named, 'Chocobo Head', ha, that was definitely still perfect for Cloud. When they all last saw one another was at their annual reunion, not a single person missed it, not even the damn vampire-man, Valentine. Though, that damn bastard didn't age, much to his dislike.

He had married Shera, well, he already was married, but after Omega, he finally had a couple of cute kids with her, the girl now the best piolet in the world, just as he, and the boy was a scientist, help devise things that helped her fly. They were a team, just like him and Shera were…

She had passed on a few years ago, causing him more anguish than he had anticipated, honestly. He loved the woman… Yet her passing had the hardest toll on him, from her death, it all went downhill from there.

He had one grandchild, a young baby boy that had already, even at the age of two, found the beer and ciggeretes, yep, it was his offspring, there was no doubt. The mother was appalled, and his son laughed harder than was though possible at that scene.

Right now as he laid alone, as the part outside, those of his friends, were discussing his good times and characteristics, not that it was an easy topic after all.

"Stop!" Cough. "Treatin' Me!" Hack, weeze. "Like I'm FUCKIN' DEAD!" Cough! He yelled out there, growling mentally to himself at this bitterness that they were already in such a terrible state, he wanted them to party. To drink themselves dumb. It was in his fucking will for that to happen after all, and it pissed him off.

They entered into Cid's room, gathered around. They had all aged, for now Cloud and Tifa were in thief fifties, with a grandchild or two on the way. Reeve had died long ago, and so had Barret. The rest remained there, looking solemnly upon their loved one.

But of course, he cheered them up, "Hey… I geta see Aerith…" He muttered, grinnin', "And dumbass."

A few smiles cracked through the tears.

The old man smiled, looking up at the ceiling, a light fading to him. It was an odd sight, he saw… he could swear it was--…Aerith.

He died, a man that had been through many times to save the Planet, and he had passed, flying, into the sky he loved.

* * *

CA: Well, I know it is odd for me to update but I am also updating to say that I am going to continue this series and work on a few others whie I then go into a remaking process which hasn't been done. I am trying to stop my laziness... It might not work, as a warning to you all but this death this is going to continued. 


End file.
